Panda Family Discoveries
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki's settling into life at Shanghai Secluded Valley and is gonna be a father again, but he wants to learn more about his family ancestry with the help of a genealogist who has close ties with the Bushido-Akio's, but Musaki will soon find out that his family ancestry will bring him close to home...in ways he never expected! Enjoy!
1. Adjusting to Shanghai Secluded Valley

I know it feels like it's been a long time since I've done a KFP fic and now the long-awaited silence is over! This time, we focus on Musaki's ancestry on his mother's side! He's gotten to know his father's and now it's his time to figure out his mother's side of the family and his discovery may involve something to do with the Dragon Warrior! Set in after the events of 'Bittersweet Goodbye' as well as a tie-in after the events of 'Kung Fu Panda 3'! Enjoy!

* * *

Panda Family Discoveries

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Adjusting to Shanghai Secluded Valley

It had been a month since the Bushido-Akio clan had moved out of the Valley of Peace and into Shanghai Secluded Valley as their new home for some, but for the older kids, it already felt like they were back at home again; though some are trying to adapt to the new surroundings since they were used to the Valley of Peace anyway and that it's gonna be a tough transition to go from seeing the Furious Five everyday to embracing the tranquility of where their adopted family live.

Out of all the kids that are used to the change, Max is the one that is the most adaptable and very welcoming to the new change as he walks outside, feeling the soft grass on his toes and feeling the breeze flow through his fur and just hearing the quiet sounds. For most 12-year olds, they consider that environment a death sentence because they'd be used to noise, chaos and rough exteriors in the city. But Max is not like any typical 12-year old...because he's very chill in whatever happens; regardless of environment.

Sage grumbled as he walks past Max, struggling to deal with Shanghai Secluded Valley's tranquil setting and said, "How can you not be mad about this? The Valley of Peace sounded like the most normal to me."

"This is our new normal, Sage. Besides, you didn't like living there in the first place." Max stated.

Sage scoffs and said, "Yeah, well...it was the worst because it seemed very decent. But this is bore city! No fights, no chaos, no danger, no hot girls to sneak into the house without anyone knowing."

"Would you rather be beaten up by Akashi on a daily basis here?" asked Max.

Then, Sage freezes up when Max mentioned Akashi and remembering all the times that Akashi gave him so much hell if he came across his path to annoy him in the worst way possible by giving him harsh punishments if he talked back, started a fight, challenge him and even get on his nerves. He sighed at this, turned to Max and with he scowl, he said, "Even as a teenager, you still give me so much grief."

Max humbly responded, "We are brothers after all."

"You're not even close to my little brother." Sage said, walking off.

Max sighed at this and even though him and Sage have a very complicated brotherhood, he holds no malice against him whatsoever and as he walked back to the house, he looks up at the sky and there was one person on his mind back at the Valley of Peace; Saori. Ever since he left, he just missed her like crazy and said to himself, "Saori...I wish we could see each other again. I miss you."

"Aw...that's so sweet!"

Max forze for a second and saw Luna and Zoey just standing there, looking like they had just walked into a love novel in Max's world and Max definitely blushed at this and he said, "Guys..."

"I'm sorry, Max. We just think it's so cute that you're missing your girlfriend." Luna said, smiling teasingly.

Max sighed at this and scratched his temple a little bit and said, "Just because I missed Saori doesn't mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I just miss her, that's all."

"That's what every guy says ands then they just spend their days locked in their room, looking at pictures of their girlfriend while crying and eating some dumplings." Zoey stated.

Max just blinked his eyes a little and said nothing as he just walked away without another word, but Samurai overheard what had transpired and he said, "Just leave Max alone."

"Oh, come on Samurai. It's natural for a guy to miss his girlfriend so badly. Just like your princess girlfriend." Luna said, teasing at the last part.

Samurai groans in annoyance over that reference and he said, "Leave Lin-Mei out of this."

Most of the kids were almost on the cusp of adjusting to the new house and out of the kids, Bakari is struggling to accept the new reality and felt completely homesick from the Valley of Peace and wishes that he'd rather go back there rather than here. He lets out a very deep sigh and reminisces all those times spent at the Valley of Peace for all those years until they left. Duke walked by and noticed something wrong with Bakari and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just...I miss our old home. Waking up everyday without being close to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior is really hard. It feels like I'm far away from my favorite heroes." Bakari answered.

"I miss them too. They're just really awesome! But...we can always write them and drop in for a visit. It doesn't mean they've forgotten about us." Duke added.

"But sometimes it feels that way." Bakari added.

"Hey, this is our new home now. Things are gonna get better from here. We just have to get used to it." Duke answered, putting his paw around Bakari.

Bakari sighed heavily at this and he reluctantly accepts that fact, despite the fact that he's struggling to come to terms with his new surroundings and he said, "I wonder what the Five are up to now..."

* * *

And we'll see the Five coming up next!


	2. What the Warriors Are Up To

Speaking of Po...we didn't forget about the kung-fu masters!

* * *

Chapter 2: What the Warriors Are Up To

At the Jade Palace Training Hall

All of the Furious Five were training their hardest as ever as Po just watches by to see their progress and is starting to get into being a grandmaster while Shifu's retiring from his previous duty and just observes them with a watchful eye, but not even his new role as grandmaster could stop him from geeking out over their awesome moves. From Tigress doing her signature Tiger Style by punching out the gauntlets to Viper slithering and dodging those heavy mallets coming in every which way and sliding through the fiery pits and Monkey jumps up, down and around the iron rings with the best of his ability to Mantis going in full throttle with going through spiky sticks without missing a beat and Crane deflecting the arrows in a perfect form while just flying all around.

After their practice run, all Po could do was just let his fandomness soak in before he can critique their training skills, which is the last thing he would want to do is just tell them what they should work on and what doesn't work. Once he got back to earth, he looked at one of them one by one and said, "Viper, you did awesome, as always. Just try not to let the fire come at you. Monkey, awesome job! You did everything amazing! Mantis, put a little more oomph when you do your jumps and high kick. Crane, amazing deflection! And Tigress..."

The stopping point was juding Tigress' moves because one wrong comment or even a simple compliment could make or break this opinion and Tigress folded her arms, waiting for Po's response and Po takes a deep breath as he says, "You never cease to amaze me. How can I find something to critique you with when you do everything awesome?"

That came in unexpected for Tigress as she was used to be criticized by Shifu over one little technique that she would do in terms of training or fighting skills and to hear that from Po, she didn't expect him to say one compliment about her moves. Despite that, it didn't deter her from being her own harsh critic and she just said, "I thought that you'd say something like 'you could use some work' or 'that wasn't even close to good enough'. Why didn't you just say something like that?"

"Because if I did, you'd beat me up anyways. I can only say you did awesome, like you always do. I would never, ever in a million years criticize how awesome you do." Po answered.

Tigress just stood there, frozen and stunned by those words Po said and never once said a very negative comment about her skills, but he always says kind words about her skills and that's something she's struggling to get used to and she just walks out of the training hall to get some space, leaving Po completely confused about this. He blinked his eyes, then turns to the others and asked, "Was it something I said?"

"No, not at all. You got the right idea. Sometimes...even when you do compliment her, she's her own tough critic. She can only improve her own way until she feels as if it's perfect." Viper answered.

"We've just grown to get used to it." Monkey added.

"They're right, Po." Shifu said, walking in from behind, checking to see how Po's role as grandmaster is coming.

"Hey, Shifu. What you doing here?" asked Po, a little nervous.

Shifu could tell that Po was still new to the grandmaster thing and he could genuinely understand what had transpired here and he said, "I happened to see everything you did today from a short distance. You have to keep your students honest about everything they learned and sometimes, you have to tell them what they should work on. As for what you said about Tigress' skills, I have to commend you for being straightforward and very compliment towards her."

"All I said was that she did awesome and she just walked out. I know I see how awesome she is, but how can she not see it?" asked Po.

"One thing you have to understand is that she can be her own harsh critic. Mostly that's my fault for forcing her to achieve perfection and never think that she's good enough. I know that it's not easy being a grandmaster, but I hope that you'll do a much better job than I did." Shifu stated.

Po nods his head at that and asked, "How am I doing so far?"

Shifu chuckled at this and replied, "I'll let you know when you get there."

All Po could do is just nod his head and scratch the back of his head a little bit and asked, "When will I get there, by any chance?"

"Soon, Po." Shifu answered.

Po's stomach started growling and he knows what time it is and he said, "While I'm waiting, I'm gonna have some lunch."

Shifu sighed at this notion and knowing Po's appetite takes center stage, he could tell that Po's got a long way to go before he achieves as a grandmaster and said, "Some things just never change."

"By the way, master...have you heard from Musaki?" asked Viper.

"Not yet. The last time we had heard from him was last week and he seems to be doing just well in Shanghai Secluded Valley with his new family and new surroundings." Shifu answered.

Just hearing that Musaki's doing quite well sets most of the masters at ease and they just couldn't believe how much they missed him a lot and they know that no one misses Musaki more than Po because these two have a special bond in the time Musaki has spent in the palace and Mantis said, "I miss that guy."

"Maybe we'll hear from him pretty soon...hopefully." Shifu added.

* * *

Next chapter...Po might get his wish!


	3. Missing Musaki

And in this chapter, Musaki's departure from the Jade Palace makes a huge effect on Po...

* * *

Chapter 3: Missing Musaki

After the training session, Po took some time at the Peach Tree to gather his thoughts about him complimenting Tigress and why she ran off after he gave her nothing but positive things about her skills and also with what Shifu said all while gathering some lunch...which includes swiping a few peaches. As he walks down on the steps, he stops for a while and recognized the fact that he's in the same spot that his friend Musaki sat in all the time as he lived in the Jade Palace. He takes a deep sigh as he walks back to the same spot that he sat there and hang out at times too.

Ever since Musaki left the Jade Palace, as well as in the Valley of Peace, Po's been feeling a little down lately because the one person that had looked up to him as a kid and would grow to become good friends and like brothers in a way wasn't there anymore and it hasn't been the same lately. Musaki leaving left a major impact on everyone in the palace, especially Po himself.

"No matter where you go or how much you're growing, you'll always be my Lil' Saki." Po said, looking up at the sky.

"You miss Musaki?"

Po was jolted by the voice behind him and there was Tigress standing there and knowing that she could sense what was going on, Po went on to say, "I was just standing here, looking at the sky. No big deal."

There was no fooling Tigress as she raised her eyebrow into what's in his head and judging by this, she could relate to what he's trying to hide and she said, "It's okay, Po. We all do."

Just hearing that in Tigress' voice instead of just a very fierce harsh way kinda made Po ease his worries down a little bit and he said, "It hasn't been the same without him. I'm used to him just sitting at the Peach Tree, doing yoga or whatever he did and just sitting there for no reason. He's like the one person that I would never feel so alone...in my species, of course."

"You've found your father and all of the panda relatives, so I don't know why you still feel alone." Tigress stated.

"Yeah, I have found them. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I have a family of my species now, but I was talking about before I found them...or my dad finding me. Knowing that he's alive-and I probably shouldn't say this-I'm actually kinda thankful for Shen not going after my dad and every other panda in my species, if not for him, I wouldn't be here now nor would any other pandas be alive today." Po answered.

Tigres was stunned to hear this from Po's mouth as he actually said that he's thankful for Shen for sparing his father's life and asked, "Are we talking about the same person that nearly killed you on that cannon, which by the way, you weren't supposed to leave the prison where Masters Storming OX and Croc were?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Po answered.

Po's attitude towards what Shen did transcends far beyond forgiveness and that he holds absolutely no malice towards the peacock whatsoever, even though he did try to sabotage kung-fu forever out of revenge for the warrior of black and white. Tigress was still shocked to hear that from Po, but it was very typical of him to take anything that was so horrific and end up with positive results in the end. She couldn't help but admire his resolution to move forward and his upbeat attitude, which she never thought that a warrior should have until the Dragon Warrior came by and rewrote the rules on what a warrior should be, in terms of how they are before they're made for bigger things.

"Sometimes I don't even know how you do it. How you remain so positive, humble and very forgiving." Tigress stated.

"That's just what I am. I'm too fat to hold grudges." Po pointed out.

Tigress chuckled at that remark and she looked at Po for a second and recognized that there was a little bit of Musaki in Po when it comes to positive attitude and a laid-back personality, but with the heart and soul of a warrior at the same time. It's just like looking at two pandas with the same humility and they're the same person in one.

"Tigress, you okay?" asked Po.

She then snapped out of it and just looked at Po and clears her throat and replied, "Yes, I'm fine."

Just then, Zeng comes over quickly with a golden-silver messenger delivery can and said, "Hey, Po...Tigress. I don't mean to interrupt, but you've got a message straight from Shanghai Secluded Valley."

For Po, that could only mean one thing...it's a message from Musaki.

* * *

Next up, we really hear from Musaki and see how he's doing...


	4. A Letter from Musaki

And we finally get to hear from Musaki! Let's see how it all goes down!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Letter from Musaki

As soon as Po hear the phrase, 'letter from Musaki', he just felt his heart beating at more than 2 million miles per second and Zeng brought in the message and gives it to Po, in which he immediately opens and in comes a golden-silver scroll and he opens it up alongside a drawing of him and his girlfriend, Summer and their sons; Luke, Noah and their baby panda with a second one coming in the wy, which lets him know they're doing just fine and Po said, "I've been waiting for this letter from Saki in so long!"

"It's been a week, Po. Just read what it says." Tigress stated, trying to lower Po's excitement down a notch.

Po nods his head and collects himself together as he reads Musaki's letter directly in front of her, but thought it would be better he were to read it with the other warriors and he takes it towards the barracks with Tigress following behind him. Zeng walks behind and asked, "I'm guessing too stunned to read it?"

"With Po, nothing ever stuns him. Except for food." Tigress replied, walking behind him.

At the barracks

Po took a deep breath as the rest of the Five and Shifu listen in as Po reads Musaki's letter to see how he's been doing since moving out of the Valley of Peace and settling into Shanghai Secluded Valley.

 _Hey, Po...how's my panda brother doing? Well, I'm doing just fine here in Shanghai Secluded Valley with my own family. Summer's doing just fine...she's hanging in there, carrying our new baby. I'm just really excited find out if it's a boy or a girl. My hope is that it's a boy, but Summer thinks that it'll be a girl, which would be awesomer. That way, when she gets older, I'll keep her away from boys until she's at least Tigress' age._

Most everyone started laughing at that comment, but Tigress just had her stoic, annoyed look on her face as if Musaki's referencing the fact that she's older and she said, "I'm not that old. I'm graceful in age."

"Lucky her." Mantis whispered.

 _But regardless...it'll be the best joys of my life. Right now, I'm working as a blacksmith in my dad's workshop. My grandfather helps out whenever he can and things have been going well so far. I'm not in it to make a business, but I'm in it before I know my dad loves it and I can have that same passion as he has. The boys are doing well as always. Luke keeps asking when will Uncle Po come see us and I always tell him 'someday soon'. The rest of the Bushido-Akio's are doing well and they're loving the new house. So much room, space and everything you can pretty much think of is way beyond our wildest dreams. Summer and I plan to move out of that house and settle into our parents' old home where it's more quiet and relaxing so that our kids will have an amazing childhood._

 _There's no doubt in my mind that I've missed all you guys like crazy. Every morning when I do my meditation and yoga, I always think of you guys a lot and how I see you as my family. If I were to call you my second family, that would be weird knowing that my main family is a second family. Kinda reversible family relation going. How's life as a grandmaster treating you, Po? Is Master Shifu teaching you all the things he knows or is he just waiting for some sort of disaster that you can't avert?_

Shifu rolls his eyes at this and Po gave out a very annoyed 'Really?' look at that response almost as if testing the waters a little bit and Shifu said, "No disasters from your position...yet."

 _Whenever our new baby gets born, I want Po, Monkey, Viper and Crane to meet him or her first and Mantis, Shifu and Tigress will see the newborn when it's 6 months old. The boys are looking forward to their roles as big brothers and that's a huge responsibility they'll have to take on. Haven't heard much from Akashi in a while though. How's he doing? Noah and Luke tells me that they miss Uncle Akashi the most, even when he tries to pull pranks on them to teach them a lesson in doing what he says. I think Akashi needs some babysitting while he's babysitting my kids. Anyways, I just wanted to take some time to write you guys because I know it has only been a month since I last wrote, but I'm fortunate enough to take everything you guys taught me and use it for the rest of my life. Po, I know I've said this many times before...but I've always looked up to you a lot while I was at the orphanage and I had said to myself, 'When I grow up, I wanna be like the Dragon Warrior'. After knowing you a long time, I hope my kids grow up to be like you; humble, kind, friendly, eager and also keeping it real._

 _Hope to see you all again soon._

 _Musaki_

 _P.S.: My grandfather introduced me to his old friend, Roshi Ishiyaku. He's one of the most well-known and well-respect genealogist in not only Shanghai Secluded Valley, but also all of Japan, Vietnam and China. I'm really looking forward to know much about my family history on my mom and dad's side and see what their relatives are like. Who knows? He might surprise me something unexpected about my parents' relatives that I never even know about. He's pretty cool for an old guy, you know? Wish me luck!_

There's a sense of happiness in Musaki's letter that he's doing so well at Shanghai Secluded Valley and it leaves the warriors really happy for him. They're just humbled by the fact that everything they taught him will be in good use for the rest of his life. Monkey sighed at this and said, "I miss Musaki."

"We all do, Monkey. But it feels really good knowing we've made a huge impact on him ever since he lived here." Viper added.

"I agree. I wish him absolutely nothing but the best." Shifu answered.

Po nods at this and just looked at the letter again and the fact that he's made a huge impact on Musaki and that his kids will grow up to be like him, it's just a solid validation to how he is and what warrior he's becoming and he said to himself, "Thanks, Lil' Saki."

"You said something, Po?" asked Crane.

"Nope. Nothing...nothing at all." Po said, very innocently.

* * *

Who's Roshi? You'll see him on the next chapter and his genealogism will play a factor into the story!


	5. Living Life in Shanghai Secluded Valley

Now we see the Bushido-Akio's adjustments to Shanghai Secluded Valley...

* * *

Chapter 5: Living Life in Shanghai Secluded Valley

At Shanghai Secluded Valley

The waterfall was rushing and sitting in front of the sight of the waterfall lies Musaki sitting in a lotus position as he meditates before starting the rest of his day off right. As is always the case, he always considers it his most relaxing part of the morning and since being in Shanghai Secluded Valley, his responsibilities have multiplied many times; from being a dad, hard worker at a blacksmith in his father's workshop and tending to his girlfriend Summer, but he hopes that he'll get a chance to marry her one day, but is taking it one step at a time.

At 21, those would be the last things he'd have carrying on his shoulders, but he knows that he'll never shirk any tasks that will be given because he'll take those and just do them to the best of his ability. Regardless of the outcome, he'll always strive to be his better self than he was when he was younger. As he meditates, he thinks back of all the times at the Valley of Peace where he was taught much more values and morals than he already knew before and will continue to instill those same values until his last day on earth.

After just 30 minutes of meditating, he opens his eyes, takes a deep breath and just feels more at peace now and he stands up, stretches for a while and looks up at the waterfall to feel more cleansing peace and made his way out of there and heads back to the new house to catch up with Summer and see how she's progressing and when he got there, he sees her along with Zoey, Samurai, Tsunami and Luna just eating breakfast. Lately, Summer has been craving bananas and oranges and she looks at Musaki and said, "Hey, sweetie."

Musaki comes over to her and kisses her on the cheek and said, "Hey, Sum. Hey, guys. How are things?"

"Pretty good. Just having some breakfast. How's your meditation?" asked Summer.

Musaki lets out a deep sigh and replied, "I've never been more eased up before in my life. I'd almost forgotten what it was like, what with the new job, the new baby and all."

"Yeah, I'm glad Summer kept you level-headed because you were freaking out last week over the new adjustment, when really it should be your happy time." Samurai stated, remembering Musaki being stressed out.

Musaki had been in a lot of pressure lately; juggling three kids, tending to his girlfriend, running his father's workshop, dealing with family, moving him and the family to their own place and adjusting to living in his hometown again...not only that, still curious to know more about his mom and dad's side of the family. All of those are a lot to take on and just having to do them all at once can take a bit of a toll on him, but Summer has kept him cool throughout and just needed to balance work and family life a little bit.

"I'm sorry if I ever freaked you guys out because I was freaking out. It was really out of character for me. It's just a whole lot to take in." Musaki replied.

"Hey, we understand. Just take one day at a time." Tsunami added.

Musaki nods his head and will take that advice to heart and use it to imply on his day. So far, he's accomplished that by doing some meditation and is able to take on the day and mellow out for a bit. He takes a deep breath and said, "So...what you guys made?"

"Kiwi bamboo smoothie." Samurai said, pouring a glass.

When the words 'bamboo' and 'kiwi' come in the same sentence, Musaki is all over it and he could not turn down the offer to drink it and Samurai slid a glass to Musaki and he just drank it immediately and savored every taste of that smoothie. Musaki sighed in happiness and relief and said, "That's gonna be my morning pick me up from now on."

"I figured you'd like it." Samurai said, smiling.

"No duh..." Musaki added.

Musaki patted Summer's belly and he's definitely excited about the new baby coming out soon and he hopes that it'll be another boy soon and he said, "Mom and dad are gonna be excited to see you when you're born."

"That's if your father doesn't freak out first." Summer said, in the same tone Musaki used.

Musaki glared at Summer after that comment and he said, "Very funny. I gotta hit the workshop. Should be back for lunch."

"Don't forget...we're going to the doctor's to see how our baby's doing." Summer stated.

Musaki nods his head and he kisses Summer's forehead and said bye to everyone as he made his way out the door and into the workshop to start working on building his craftsmanship and just then, Arizona comes downstairs a little groggy and tired and said, "Was that Musaki leaving?"

"You just missed him, Arizona." Luna stated.

Arizona blinked his eyes a few times and lets out a really big yawn and said, "We don't see each other like we used to, don't we?"

"With his job and all, it makes it harder for us to see him all the time." Tsunami responded.

Arizona could understand that process, but ever since moving to Shanghai Secluded Valley, things have changed quite a bit and very fast and said, "I had to work another shift last night and didn't get home until at least 2:30 in the morning. When I said I wanted to work for the night, this wasn't what I had in mind."

Samurai poured Arizona some juice and he said, "Between you and Musaki working, you're like two ships passing in the night."

"Except this ship needs to sink to deep exhaustion." Arizona said, drinking his juice.

Tsunami looked at everyone and asked, "Has anyone met this Roshi guy yet? Grandpa said that he's an amazing genealogist and that we should trace our family history and know a lot more about our ancestors."

"Not yet, but I think we should. I know Musaki has met him once or twice during work, so maybe we should sneak in and meet him ourselves." Samurai answered.

They all head a loud thud from the table and it was Arizona's head laying there, snoring to catch some more Zzzz's and Samurai took one look and said, "That is one sleepy wolf."

"Heard that." Arizona said, out loud.

* * *

Next up, we meet the family friend/world genealogist!


	6. Meeting Roshi

And we re-focus on Musaki's new life and position as well as meeting the family genealogist!

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting Roshi

At the workshop, Musaki puts on his gloves and his goggles as he begins to pick up a sword-blade and proceeds to pound it to give the blade a little more shine and sharpness. Musaki had never expected to work at his father's workshop as a blacksmith, but he's always been fascinated by weapons; whether by polishing, sharpening and making it look useful, so it's close enough. Since moving back to Shanghai Secluded Valley, he's been completely fascinated by keeping the legacy going and pass it down to the future generations of Bushido-Akio's...the part of which he needs to know more about soon and maybe find out more about his relatives; not just his grandparents, cousins, brothers, aunts and uncles, but those that came before them.

Throughout most of the morning, Musaki has been hard at work just polishing swords, pounding metal and sharpening weapons to make sure they're in tip-top shape for the workshop, but also for everyone else's weapons that they drop off and make sure they're in good hands and in pristine condition. That's a little bit much to handle, but Musaki will always strive to do the best job he can with the best of his ability.

As he's busy pounding the blade of the sword, a visitor comes into the workshop; a giant panda wearing just a light tan vest and some burlap pants alongside a straw hat, some glasses and carrying a couple of books; stands at about 5'9, weighing at 232 pounds and in his mid to late 60's, but doesn't look the part because he looks a bit dapper and younger; and sees Musaki hard at work at pounding that blade.

Just fascinated by what he's doing, the older panda couldn't help but admire his skills and endurance to make sure it looks effortless. He sets his books down and just watched for a while until Musaki heard some creaks on the floor. Musaki stopped for a second while still having the steel mask on his face, looking around and asked, "Is there anyone there?"

"Yes, it is. Nice to see you again, Musaki."

Musaki became familiarized with that voice instantly and he unmasked himself and saw his new friend there and he said, "Hey, Roshi! How'd you find me here?"

"Your grandfather told me where you work. And I used to come here when your father and grandfather ran the place." Roshi replied, chuckling at the last part.

Musaki chuckled in response to that comment and scratched the back of his head as he said, "My grandfather told me that story before about the workshop. I still can't wrap my mind around that I'm the next generation of taking charge of the workshop, but I know that it's important to keep the legacy going."

"Yes, it is very important. Which is why I came by to see you; from what your grandfather tells me, you want to learn more about your family history; your ancestors before the current generation." Roshi answered.

That intrigued Musaki all the more as he paused for a second and blinked his eyes several times as if Roshi read through his mind about what he has been pondering for a long time and said, "I've always wanted to know about all my family...my ancestors. Where we come from and how we became who we are. Half of my past is filled, but everything else is a blank."

"That's the beauty of digging up family history...the possibilities are very endless. Some may surprise you and some you might already know and others may come across as unexpected. In all my years of genealogy research, I always help out people who are curious about where they come from and many of them were eager to learn from their ancestors." Roshi explains.

Musaki needed to put his faith in Roshi to see where his family history begins so that he can tell his kids about their relatives and said, "That'll be amazing."

"Yes, it would." Roshi agreed.

Musaki clears his throat and asked, "Would you like to meet my family for lunch? I get off on my lunch break, which for a panda like myself could be 2 hours."

Roshi smiled at this and said, "I would be honored."

* * *

And next chapter, we see Roshi meeting with the rest of the Bushido-Akio family!


	7. Lunch Guest

And now the Bushido-Akio family gets to meet Roshi for the very first time...minus those that are familiar with him.

* * *

Chapter 7: Lunch Guest

As noon draws, Musaki leads Roshi over to the new house as Musaki asked him about his genealogy work and how long he's been doing it and Roshi explained his interest in learning about family history from his grandfather and great-grandfather and that he's learning more interesting facts about what their relatives were like, what they've done, what accomplishments they had made that one could never know, what trials, tragedies, tribulations and triumphs that they've endured long before the next generation appeared and all of those things that came with and Musaki is definitely looking forward to see what will his family roots trace back on.

"...and every single day, I learn interesting facts about everyone's family history and what their accomplishments were. Some were related to well-known philosophers, royalty, working class, served in the war and even became kung-fu masters." Roshi explains.

Musaki smiled and became amazed at the last part more so and said, "Kinda like me, I guess."

Roshi chuckled softly and asked, "Kung-fu master?"

"I used to be a kung-fu prodigy. I still do it sometimes, but only for exercising purposes." Musaki answered.

"That's very amazing. Your grandfather told me that you have already made some accomplishments in the Jade Palace, if I'm not mistaken." Roshi stated, chuckling.

Musaki nodded his head at that and from the looks of it, he's starting to just simmer down the entire kung-fu thing and settle for a life without martial arts, even though that would be completely boring. He then stated, "Most of them. But I've gained a lot more skills since I've lived there for 5 years and even more after I left. The masters had shaped and molded me into who I am now."

"Very powerful. Do you disavow your moments there?" asked Roshi.

"Me, disavow all the amazing stuff that I've seen and experienced there with the best kung-fu masters in all of China, not to mention fighting side by side with the Dragon Warrior? Are you kidding? If anything, my dreams have been awakened by all of this! I would never trade those adventures for anything in the world. That'll be something I'll tell my kids about one day." Musaki added.

"When do you intend on doing so?" asked Roshi.

"When they get older...like my age." Musaki answered.

A few walks later, they finally made it to the house where they see Samurai, Max, Luna, Mako, Tsunami and Phoenix hanging around and Mako looks up and sees Roshi coming by and he was immediately greeting him with a smile and said, "Roshi!"

"Mako! We meet again, old friend." Roshi said, happily.

Mako comes in and gives Roshi a big bear hug and just laughed together as they embraced each other and Mako said, "Looking good, Rosh."

"You as well, Mako. How've you been?" asked Roshi.

Mako chuckled and answered, "Doing really good. How's your wife doing?"

"Oh, she's doing well. Still a firecracker after all these years, but she's still wonderful. Every day is like bliss and happiness." Roshi answered.

"Yes, I bet. Roshi, these are my kids; you probably might not recognize them because they're older now and I adopted several while I was at the Valley of Peace." Mako said, introducing him to his kids.

"Uncle Roshi!" Samurai and Phoenix exclaimed, in joy and coming in to hug Roshi tightly.

Luna looks up and she was elated to see Roshi for the first time and she said, "Hi, Roshi! I'm so happy to see you!"

Roshi chuckled softly and saw Mako's kids growing up and that took him by surprise and said, "Samurai, Phoenix and Luna...I can't believe how much older you've gotten. I still remember you, Samurai...when you were this small and couldn't even stay in diapers in so long."

"Roshi..." Samurai chuckled, embarrassingly.

"I haven't heard that part before. I want to hear about this." Phoenix said, laughing.

Tsunami comes from the backyard and he was surprised to see Roshi there and he said, "Hey, Roshi! I didn't see you come in!"

"Tsunami...my, how've you grown." Roshi said, completely floored by how older he's gotten and Tsunami smiled at this and hugged his old friend.

"How are you?" asked Tsunami.

"Doing well. I see you've haven't stopped growing." Roshi said, smiling.

"Since breakfast." Mako answered.

Just then, Mako introduced Roshi to his adopted son Max and just from looking at the adolescent tiger cub, Roshi was amazed by his prescence and all-around humility and Roshi asked, "How long have you been a part of this wonderful family?"

"Since I was 6 and a half." Max answered.

"You must've had a long journey, have you?" asked Roshi.

Max blinked a few times and replied, "Yes sir, I have. A very challenging journey, but I'm able to get through my obstacles and just live my life like it's my last."

Roshi was blown away by Max's response and so did everyone else as they couldn't believe how deep he's gotten and Samurai said, "Even I feel amazed."

Mako chuckled and this and patted the tiger's head and said, "A chip off the old block."

"So...Roshi's joining us for lunch today, if you guys don't mind." Musaki stated.

Mako chuckled at this and he said, "We would be completely shunned if we didn't invite our old friend over for lunch."

Several minutes later, Mako and Reiko brought in some lunch on the table; sushi, sashimi, fried tempura, rice, lo mein, sweet and sour chicken and dumplings among many things as everyone, including Roshi gathered together for lunch and to make the genealogist feel welcome and most of them were curious about what Roshi does. Reiko looks at Roshi and asked, "So, my husband tells me you're a genealogist?"

"Yes, I search up family history of everyone's ancestors. Based on ancient records that had been sealed off for years and years and those that want to understand their family history starts with what they have done, what trials, tribulations, sacrifices and triumphs each achieved." Roshi answered, eating some sushi.

"Is it hard work?" asked Max.

"It is, but it's also fulfilling and a lot of fun to find out where our ancestors come from and what they have accomplished before." Roshi answered.

"There are so many things about my family history that I still want to learn about." Musaki answered.

"How so?" asked Roshi.

"Like, I know only half of my dad's side and I've never known my mom's side of the family, except for the times I've met my cousins, aunts, uncles and even grandparents. I'd like to know more about my mom's side of the family." Musaki responded.

Roshi could tell that Musaki is very determined to learn more about his family history and could tell that drive yet humble ways of learning reminds him of his old friend and family friend at that and he smiled at this and said, "Spoken just like your father."

Musaki did not expect Roshi to know his father very well and asked, "You knew my father?"

"Yes, I did. Your mother too. They're both amazing people too and I've had the greatest fortune of working with your father on a project we have done a month before he died." Roshi answered.

"What was it?" asked Musaki, a little curious.

"You'll see very soon. It's a very special one that your father dedicated just for you and that his inspiration came from you as well." Roshi explained.

Musaki was speechless by this and he couldn't even speak much, but just pondered what it could be that made it so special and he asked, "Should I bring my kids to see it too?"

"Of course. It's open for everyone, including you." Roshi answered.

"Looking forward to it." Musaki stated.

Roshi kept on eating as much as he could and he said, "Mako, you never lost a touch for cooking."

"It wasn't all me. The one good thing about cooking is actually eating afterwards." Mako added, patting his belly.

"I don't blame you, old friend." Roshi said, chuckling.

* * *

And here's more Roshi coming in soon!


	8. Pondering

And we seek Musaki gathering his thoughts about his personal journey on his ancestry...

* * *

Chapter 8: Pondering

That evening, Musaki was just sitting on the grass still thinking about what he might expect when he gets a chance to uncover his family history and see what things about his father's side he didn't know and about his mother's side that he really wanted to know. All of these different thoughts, emotions and things were flowing through his mind that he couldn't capture them all at once, but he has to know now more than ever. Of course, he's got a family to think about, not to mention his Jade Palace family out in the Valley of Peace that he's been missing a lot lately.

"Hey, Musaki."

Musaki looked up and saw Arizona coming in there and sat down next to him to see what's going on with his friend and Musaki replied, "How'd you find me?"

"Same place when I want to get away from everything or just to think. It's been a month and I've already found a little thinking/get away space." Arizona answered.

Musaki chuckled at this and he lets out a big sigh and said, "I'm just...thinking about what my parents' sides are like. I know I've known people on my dad's side and old friends of his. They've got awesome things to say about him and it's really great. But I'm just curious about my mom's side as well. Like, what were they like and if I have more cousins that I never really knew about or met yet. I don't know...it's just everything in my family ancestry knowledge has been nothing but a big blank space that needs to be filled."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Sometimes I wish I know more about my parents and what their sides of the family were like." Arizona stated.

"I just hope that whatever I can find that I'll understand more about who I am and who they were." Musaki added.

Arizona nods his head and he reached out to Musaki and said, "I'm sure you'll find it. Whatever it takes, I'll be standing right behind you all the way."

"Thanks, Zo...but I think I need to take this journey alone." Musaki added.

"Somehow, I kinda knew you were gonna say that. Like I said before, you have my full support whether you wanna face it alone or with me." Arizona stated.

Musaki looks at Arizona for a while and they feel like their brotherhood has gotten a lot stronger since they have become fathers for the first time and in the 5 years since they've met, their bond has never been any more stronger than ever and they've been through so many adventures, challenges and endurances together to the point that they still have each other's back regardless.

"We haven't been spending a lot of time with each other, haven't we?" asked Arizona.

"No...we've been so busy with our kids that it's hard to have that time with just us." Musaki answered.

"Yeah, good thing Sierra and the kids are asleep tonight, so that way we can have some guy time." Arizona stated.

Knowing that Musaki had already tended to Summer, he just needed a little space before continuing on with divulging into his family history even further and asked, "What you game for?"

"A good old sparring sesh. What you say?" asked Arizona, getting on his kung-fu stance.

Musaki chuckled at this and got on his own stance and said, "Bring it, dude."

* * *

BTW, I have not brought in the sparring match chapter because it would throw off the story! Possible chance it may be in a bonus chapter! Can't confirm nor deny it...stay tuned!


	9. Finding the Mysteries

And Musaki gets to hear something interesting about his mom and dad's ancestry!

* * *

Chapter 9: Finding the Mysteries

By the next day, Musaki makes his way over to Roshi's place to start his search on his ancestors and he knew that this would be an eye-opening experience for him in order to get the full picture and understanding of the legacy of the Bushido-Akio/Meng clan. A huge bag of emotions were coursing through his body as he starts thinking about what he'll find and after several minutes of walking, he finally made it to Roshi's place, which wasn't that far because it was a few blocks over towards his own workshop. He knocked on Roshi's door and just waited for him to answer and not long afterwards, Roshi opened the door and saw Musaki standing there and he said, "Musaki, what a surprise."

"Good morning, Roshi. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Musaki added.

"Oh, no...not at all. In fact, I was expecting you to come here. Come on in." Roshi stated.

Musaki nodded his head and didn't hesitate to step in and as he entered to the village, he was blown away by the mounds of posters, books and everything under the sun that involves genealogy and different assortments of family records of others' relatives and he was just enamored by this sight of family records.

"Impressive, huh? It's a result of 42 years of my work on family history of others. Everything that anyone needs is right there on the record books along with certificates, awards, accomplishment records, birth and death registry and everything. Most of them I receive come from the Chinese, Japanese, Taiwanese, Korean, Thai, Indian, African, Vietnamese, Mongolian, Malaysian, Phillippines, Cambodian and Indonesian family records library." Roshi explains.

The fact that Roshi has gotten all those family records to look over is just gratifying and mind-blowing that he's done them in so long and not soon after, Roshi brought out his big book and lands it on the table and said, "This is one I have saved specifically for you. The Bushido-Akio/Meng family history records."

When Musaki looked at that book, he was completely stunned to see the size of how much family history is gonna be told in that book after all these years of wondering and Roshi could tell that Musaki's getting really anxious but hopeful to see what goes on and he asked, "You ready?"

"I've never been more ready than I've ever been." Musaki answered.

With that, Roshi opened the book and he started off in the Bushido-Akio family tree where Musaki's currently at the front alongside attached on the top and bottom are his mom and dad, then spans from grandparents, great grandparents, great-great grandparents, great-great-great grandparents and so on. Musaki looked at the history of one of his dad's relatives and saw that his dad's great-great-great grandfather's certificate of being the first panda to serve in the war between Japan and Taiwan and being a rule-breaker in terms of breaking barriers.

"Your dad's great-great-great grandfather became the first panda to ever serve the war and it was at a time where no one wanted pandas to fight for their country because of their weight, which personally is just ridiculous. His name was Kazuo Oroku Bushido-Akio and he had sacrificed his life to keep us pandas and others free to live our country. They gave him special black and white heart in honor for being the rule-breaker he was. He had died at the age of 48 while serving in India; left behind a wife, six kids and at the time, another already born seconds after he was killed." Roshi replied.

Musaki looked at the picture of Kazuo in his younger years and how amazingly passionate he was and it just resembled everything his father's side became-selfless, giving, passionate and charitable. He took a deep breath and just remained speechless by the amazing contribution Kazuo had made for being the first panda to serve in the war and breaking every stereotype possible. He turned to the next page and saw one of his dad's relatives and she looked a whole lot like Summer, only older.

"That is Ziyi Chiasuku; your great-great-great grandmother's daughter. She became the first female panda to bridge together the elements of art and dance. She became an amazing artist and creative thinker and became the first female panda to win a national championship artist competition against 12,000 other girls from different species." Roshi stated.

Just by looking at his great-great-great grandmother's daughter, he became completely impressed by her can-do look and confidence that evoked into her spirit and just brought in a perspective on how people can do anything they can set their mind to and Roshi could tell that Musaki is deeply amazed by those accomplishments that his ancestors have done.

"Who else in my dad's family that I haven't seen?" asked Musaki.

With that, Roshi showed Musaki a couple of pictures and records of their births and deaths as well as their accomplishments, trials, tribulations, challenges, tragedies and triumphs; ranging from their time in the war, being in royalty and even swordmakers/blacksmiths, like Musaki's aspiring to be and that literally made him so impressed that he wished that he could've met them in person.

"Every last Bushido-Akio clan have made their mark on the world before you, your father and grandfather put together to make a difference and left a legacy that the future generations can hope they'll inherit." Roshi stated.

Musaki blinked his eyes as he had read through every single passage of his ancestors and realized that though they have successes, they've also had some struggles, hardship and personal demons they had to face as well and how they got through it. All he could do is just admire their strength and perseverance on enduring challenges on their own and as he grows up, he'll face those challenges in his own way, but will take them head-on and not let it consume him.

Soon enough, Roshi flipped another page on the page where it covers relatives from his mother's side, being that his mother is of Chinese descent. Musaki was definitely nervous to hear about what his mother's side is like and he took a deep sigh and looked at the pictures of his mother's ancestors; ranging from grandparents, great-grandparents, great-great-great grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and other kin. Musaki looked at a picture of his mother when she was a teenager and that she was the most elegant, beautiful woman in the world and he just never realized how beautiful she actually looked at that time.

"Your mother was a wonderful and beautiful woman. Her ambition, hunger, desire and beauty attracted your father and they used to be childhood friends. He once described her as a shining light in a sea of black and white." Roshi added.

Musaki smiled at this and stated, "I believe it."

He then looked at her parents and it all traced back to their ancestors that, like Musaki's father's side of the family, accomplished greater things, yet also had went through some challenges as well; in terms of being discriminated against for their species because society believed that pandas should stay away from other species and stick to one region outside of where they're from. That alone made Musaki surprised to hear this, but knowing them...they didn't let that stop them from being proud of who they are and owning their heritage.

One prime example is when Musaki read about her mother's great-great-great grandparents when they were both leading the charge for peace and equality for not just pandas, but for all of China to spread the word on acceptance. They were being beaten, cursed at and even threatened their lives, but never gave in to the growing division and fear of ignorance. They were willing to sacrifice themselves for all pandas out there to gain further acceptance.

Musaki did not know what to make of this, but he just couldn't help but feel completely amazed and impressed by this revelation occurred years ago and he looks at his ancestors from his mother's side, he was enamored by every ounce of bravery and endurance they had gone through and he said, "This is just amazing."

"Your mother's side of the family were very brave, but they're also good people who always put others ahead of themselves." Roshi answered.

"I would love to know more about them." Musaki added.

"There is somewhere I plan to go tomorrow where more of our species are. Would you like to accompany me to the trip?" asked Roshi.

Musaki looked at Roshi for a second and he was stunned to hear that there are more of his species in this one place and he said, "Of course I would! I'd love to go!"

"You sure? What about your job, your family?" asked Roshi.

"Well, it's flexible. I can always make my own days or weeks off until I get back on the job. And Summer...I know she's pregnant and my kids will be at my uncle's for a while. I'll ask Summer and see what she thinks." Musaki added.

"Great. We leave early tomorrow morning." Roshi stated.

Musaki left Roshi's place in an impressive state about the history of his parent's ancestors and he felt like he had learned more than he had already known before, but with a huge perspective. Now all that he has to think about is where Roshi is taking him tomorrow and what would it be? And could Summer go on the trip while she's still pregnant? How will she react to this?

"Hopefully, Summer's okay with traveling." Musaki said, a little worried about Summer's condition.

* * *

The travel will begin soon!


	10. Wherever I Go, I Go With You

And Musaki wants his girlfriend to be a part of this turning point in Musaki's journey...

* * *

Chapter 10: Wherever I Go, I Go With You

As soon as Musaki came home, he explained everything that he had saw about his parents' past ancestors and the lives that they had lived, living through their accomplishments, successes, trials, struggles, challenges, tragedies and triumphs they had endured for so many years and years and just felt so amazed and empowered by understanding even more of his ancestry and as Summer hears every single word he said, she became more and more intrigued and amazed than ever that her boyfriend has got such an impressive family line and she couldn't imagine going through all the trials his ancestors had to endure.

"...I can't even express how much admiration that I have for my ancestors that have lived through so much that they had to endure. It makes you think about life so much differently than what you thought, but in a much deeper way." Musaki said, still beaming from his eye-opening experience.

"Wow...just hearing this from you made me respect and admire you so much more." Summer added.

Musaki nodded his head at this and he clears his throat as he looked at Summer in the eye and said, "Roshi said he's going somewhere and wants me to come along where there's more of our species. I was wondering if you would want to go with me. But if you don't want to go, I totally understand because with you carrying our child, I don't think it'll be good for you to go."

"Saki...it's sweet that you're looking out for my best interest, but I'm totally fine. I got the doctor's okay that it's safe for me to travel." Summer replied.

"How do I know that? I've never been pregnant." Musaki asked.

Summer chuckled in response to that and held Musaki's paws and said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. This is your time to search for your family heritage and I want to be there with you every step of the way. Wherever I go, I follow you."

That sense of loyalty completely made Musaki feel at ease for a while and knowing that she's his support through all of this is just all he needed to hear and glad that he heard it and said, "This is why I love you."

"Not because of my beauty?" asked Summer.

Musaki chuckled sarcastically at that comment and said, "Everything from inside and out."

"What about the kids?" asked Summer.

He had that in his mind constantly and he knew that Mako and Reiko would look out for them while they're gone and said, "We'll let them stay with Mako and Reiko for a while. They just love the kids so much."

Summer nodded in agreement and she said, "Yeah, and I know all the kids will help out...except for Sage."

"I don't trust Sage around our kids." Musaki added to that.

They kept on talking for a while and Musaki is completely looking forward to what this trip will mean to him soon and just uncovering even more things about his ancestry as well as seeing other pandas will make him feel more connected, but what Musaki didn't know is how deeply connected the journey will be.

* * *

The journey begins on the next chapter!


	11. Venturing on the Journey

We now seek Musaki, Summer and Roshi embark on the journey to the Panda Village!

* * *

Chapter 11: Venturing on the Journey

The next day, Musaki had done some yoga and meditation before he got set to pack a few things before he ventured on this journey to see a panda village alongside Summer and Roshi to see them in the same species. He wasn't sure what to expect on this trip, but he hopes that it'll be an eye-opening experience that he'll share with his family one day. He brought in his knapsack full of food, extra clothing and other assorted necessities they might require. Summer sees her boyfriend all packed up and was mesmerized by how much he packed and she asked, "Is this really necessary?"

"Well, who knows how long we'll stay? And besides, I brought in everything we need on our way to and from the village we're going. Maybe I'll find out something new about our people." Musaki answered.

Summer chuckled at this and she knows that Musaki is very well a prepared person and said, "That's really sweet. I only packed a few things, but not too many."

"Why so much? You can't carry this load all by yourself." Musaki added.

"I know." Summer replied, then putting the extra bag directly attached towards Musaki's knapsack to go along with the many loads of bags he's carrying and Musaki looked at Summer with a very 'are you serious' look on his face while Summer brought in a comical smirk on hers.

"Now I know what being sat on Po feels like." Musaki said, straining.

By the time they made it to Mako's house with their kids in tow, most of the family members were just in support of Musaki's journey to see more pandas in this panda village and hope he'll find something really interesting to see and Mako said, "This is such a big step for you, Saki. We're all really proud of you for going through with this."

"We got your back always, Saki. Believe that." Samurai said, happily.

"And we would love to keep an eye on your kids until you get back." Reiko said, also enthusiastic.

Summer and Musaki already felt appreciated by this and they both smiled as Summer said, "Thank you guys so much for this. I know that it won't be long until I'm part of your family."

"You sure you can handle all the craziness?" asked Phoenix.

Summer chuckled in response to that and looking at Musaki for a second, it would be completely dull if there wasn't any fun and shenangians that came along with Musaki's family and she was like part of the family and said, "I can handle anything, even my annoying little brother."

"I know I can trust you guys with our kids...except for Sage." Musaki added, looking at Sage while saying the last part.

That took Sage to the offense, but he had a 'I don't care' feel look and feel of that remark and everyone stared at him, but Sage didn't even flinch an inch and asked, "Oh, like I set a bad example to your kids?"

"Not a bad example. A really, really, REALLY bad example. I don't want my kids being influenced by you thinking that living in the streets, getting into streetfights and disrespecting girls is okay." Summer stated.

"Yeah, and let's not forget that one day where you brought 12 girls back at the Valley of Peace while our kids were sleeping...in your room. Luckily, they're heavy sleepers so they didn't hear and see much, but if they were awake...they'd be scarred." Musaki agreed.

Sage grunts in frustration that they kept bringing it up and said, "That was one time. How was I supposed to know that they were there?"

"Don't worry...Sage is still grounded from that event. He's gonna do our chores and change your kids' diapers while he's on punishment." Mako added, while looking at Sage.

Sage growls and cussed under his breath as he's stuck with diaper duty and Musaki brought in some baby clothes, diapers, bottles and everything baby-related that involves Sakamoto and some for Noah and Luke as they're a little older now, but still learning more about the world around them. Just then, they heard a knock on the door and Max went to the front door and opened it and here stands Roshi.

"Good morning, young one." Roshi said, lifting his straw hat.

"Hey, Roshi." Mako said, happily.

Roshi chuckled softly and he said, "I figured I'd find your nephew here. How've you been, Mako?"

"Doing very well. I can tell you're ready to go on this journey with my nephew." Mako added.

Roshi nodded his head at this and he comes into the house and sees Musaki sitting with Summer and all three pandas are very eager to go on this adventure so that Musaki can see more of his people and Roshi asked, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since last night. I can't wait to see them." Musaki answered, excitedly.

Summer cleared her throat to let him know that she's still there and and Musaki noticed that look and unintentionally forgot about her and he chuckled nervously and reiterated his statement and said, "We can't wait to see them."

"Nice save." Summer whispered.

Not long afterwards, Summer and Musaki kissed their kids on the forehead, assuring them that they will be back soon and that they'll be taken care of by Mako, Reiko and their cousins and it brought a level of comfort for Luke and Noah and Sakamoto was already asleep anyways and after a few hugs from the other family members as well as good lucks, they made their way out of the house and also out of Shanghai Secluded Valley as they ventured off.

"It's gonna be a very long journey, but I have been in this place many times before and I think you'll be surprised when you step foot there." Roshi added.

That immediately fueled Musaki's determination and curiosity even further as they went along to the trip and they could tell that this is gonna be the most enduring travel they've ever taken and Summer said, "I definitely should've packed an extra pair of panties."

As the day rolls on, they walked through wind, desert and snow to get to the village and the walk made Musaki a little exhausted, but keeps pushing forward anyway and he never forgot to tend to Summer whenever she's tired too. Roshi looked at Musaki as he kept supporting and carrying Summer through this trek and it shows the amount of selfless love and commitment he has towards her and he smiled and kept pushing forward too.

"Are we almost there?" asked Summer.

"Just a few more steps." Roshi answered.

Summer lets out a deep exhale on relief that they're almost reaching the summit and soon enough, Roshi stopped and Musaki got puzzled for a second there and asked, "Why are we stopping?"

"We're here." Roshi answered.

Both Summer and Musaki looked over and didn't know what to make of it at first and Summer asked, "This is it? We're standing in a foot of snow."

"Look up." Roshi added.

They looked up and all they could see is snow falling down gently to the air and then, Musaki looks up and sees a huge wooden elevator there and Roshi asked, "Is this how you get up there?"

"Yes. Sometimes the journey isn't what you see, it's what you can't see until you figure out what's really there...if you look harder." Roshi answered, hopping onboard the wooden elevator.

Summer and Musaki joined aboard and Roshi pulled the string to let them know they bring in visitors and once it's pulled up, mounds of excitement, anxiety and nerves seep in through Musaki as he wasn't sure what can happen next, but is determined to see what will come when they reach through the top and as soon as they made it, they stepped off and when met his eyes was a huge, lush of green and pandas all around the village and that made Musaki shocked, amazed and surprised all at the same time.

"Wow..." Musaki whispered.

"This is so cool." Summer said, breathless.

"And I thought that Shanghai Secluded Valley would be a peaceful place to retire." Musaki added, chuckling.

Roshi chuckled softly and said, "I figured you'd get to like this place. Some of your mother's ancestors were born here."

He paused for a second and asked, "My mom's ancestors were born here?"

"Yes...in the Secret Panda Village." Roshi answered.

Summer and Musaki chuckled at this part and they were just amazed to see this for the first time ever and Musaki said, "I wonder why they keep it secret."

Almost immediately, every panda in the panda village looked onwards and saw Musaki, Summer and Roshi appearing and everyone immediately greeted them as they ran towards them for a quick second and then...they took a stop to catch their breath. Musaki blinked his eyes for a second and said, "Definitely Po's side of the family."

And then, they all surrounded Musaki, Summer and Roshi to welcome him into the Panda Village and they even greeted Roshi as well and said, "Hello, everyone. I'd like for you all to meet Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido-Akio-Meng Cheng Xi-Wang and his lovely wife, Summer."

Musaki was shocked that Roshi even threw it out there immediately and so was Summer as they both laughed nervously towards each other and Summer said, "He's not..."

"She's not..." Musaki added.

"We're not..." Summer stated.

"At least not yet." Musaki concluded.

"Hey, big guy...she's pregnant, isn't she? So you guys must've done the deed then..." one panda said, chuckling sly-like.

Musaki and Summer just didn't say anything after that and Musaki facepalmed himself afterwards and Summer said, "Men...always so ridiculously sickening."

Musaki paused at that and thought she was taking shade at him and turned to her and said, "See, I don't know about that."

"Oh...not you. You're perfectly handsome, sweet, kind, caring, sensitive. Everyone's sickening except you." Summer said, trying to redeem herself.

"Nice save, Sum." Musaki whispered.

Roshi then clears his throat and asked, "So...where's my good buddy Li Shan?"

"Li Shan? Who's he?" asked Musaki.

Soon enough, from right behind Musaki...

"I'm Li Shan."

Musaki got startled as he turned around and saw Li Shan for the first time and he was not expecting this tall, fat panda coming this way and one look at his face and he's instantly familiarized by who he looks like, but couldn't quite tell yet and he said, "Hello, sir."

"Oh, please...call me Li." Li Shang said, smiling.

* * *

Of course, I had to bring Li Shan in on this too! This will be super interesting to see...


	12. Striking Resemblances

And we seek some similarities between Musaki, Li Shan and a certain panda master...

* * *

Chapter 12: Striking Resemblances

Musaki was completely starstruck when he came across every single panda right in front of him; both young and old and just tried to grasp in the reality of how this is really happening and he said, "It's nice to meet all of you for the first time."

Without warning, a giant panda comes up from behind Musaki and gave him a huge squeezing hug that he felt like he was suffocated and Musaki was wheezing as the panda hugged him tightly and the panda ended up saying, "I don't know who you are."

"The feeling's mutual, dude." Musaki said, nearly choking.

The hugging panda eventually released him and set him back to the ground, causing Musaki to exhale loudly and held onto his heart, hoping that it didn't give out and was shocked by what just happened, then Li Shan chuckled in response to that and he said, "He hugs everyone."

"I've noticed." Musaki said, chuckling.

Just then, two different pandas gave out a little parting gift to Musaki and one of them said, "This is how we give out our visitors; dumpling necklace!"

It's a little necklace surrounded by dumplings and just as he's about to embrace that, different pandas quickly munched on those dumplings until the necklace was a bare string still on his neck. One of the pandas chuckled and said, "We'll make you a new one."

"Okay..." Musaki added.

Li Shan chuckled as he walked towards Musaki and said, "Those are my nephews; Dim and Sum."

"Nice to meet you both." Musaki said, smiling.

And then, several of the kid pandas surrounded him and introduced themselves to Musaki and one of the kids said, "Your fur smells like cookies."

"Um, thanks." Musaki said, with a chuckle.

Just then, Summer sniffed Musaki's fur on the back of his neck, startling him quickly and said, "Summer...not in front of the kids."

"It does smell like cookies." Summer said, smelling her boyfriend's fur.

Li Shan walks over to Musaki and Summer for a second and with a welcoming gesture, he said, "Let me show you around our panda village."

That was quite an exhilarating experience for Musaki to be introduced by a lot of pandas and as Li Shan gave both pandas the tour of the village, he began to see everything that's completely amazing, breathtaking and all around amazing with the sheer quality of how they live, as well as his curiosity as to how they keep their home a secret. It's kinda the same thing as Shanghai Secluded Valley; a little private, peaceful village with an amazing lush of green and serenity. Major difference; all species are welcome and about 77% of it were pandas too. Maybe not that much of a difference, but similar nonetheless.

Summer was getting completely amazed by every sight she sees; waterfalls, hills, houses, views of the skies and it felt like she was at home or on an exotic vacation with all the same species. She could definitely see herself living her olden years there; hopefully with her soon to be husband. Musaki definitely dug the place a lot as Li Shan kept showing them around. During the tour, Musaki couldn't help but wonder just by looking at Li's face, he kinda became familiar with what he looks like. Even though they just met, he can't help but think that there's some sort of resemblance between him and Po.

As he kept pondering, Roshi joined in with them as the tour continued and for Musaki, he had no idea just how much alike he and Li Shan would be later on. The tour ended with Li taking them to his sanctuary above the village and one look down and Musaki could see everything surrounding the village. He became amazed by all of the sights everywhere he turns and he said, "This is amazing."

"I know, right? It's my favorite spot in the entire village." Li Shan stated.

"Hey, Saki...I'm gonna do more sight-seeing." Summer said.

Musaki blinked for a while and was a little concerned for Summer's well-being and asked, "You sure you don't want me to go with you? What if the baby comes out soon?"

"We've got 5 more weeks left. I think I'll be fine." Summer added.

"It's all right, Musaki. She'll be quite fine. I think we need to be better acquainted with Li." Roshi said, with assurance.

Musaki was still unsure about Summer wandering off while she's pregnant, but Roshi's assurance eventually overtook it and he said, "Okay, sweetie. Just be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure you've got some questions to ask Roshi." Summer added.

So, Summer walked one way while Musaki went inside Li's house and all three pandas sat around Li's place for a while as they get to know each other well and Musaki asked, "So...do you guys know each other?"

"Oh, yeah...in fact, he showed me my family history of every ancestor of my kind." Li answered.

"That's what I'm doing at this moment...trying to find the history of my ancestors. Roshi told me that my mother's side of her kind hundreds of thousands of years ago used to live here." Musaki answered.

Li gasped in surprise and said, "Get out! Really?"

"Yeah, really." Musaki answered.

"Wow! That's incredibly cool!" Li exclaimed, in an enthusiastic response.

Roshi chuckled softly and he could start to see that they're getting better acquainted as he quietly excused himself to make some tea and Musaki said, "Which is what lead me here; I just wanted to get to know this place more and hopefully, learn more about what my mother's side of the family was like."

"I'm sure you'll find plenty of answers here." Li responded.

Musaki couldn't help but look at Li a little harder and he definitely has a resemblance to Po a little bit and he said, "You kinda...remind me of someone."

Li looks up at Musaki and asked, "I do? Who?"

Musaki knew he couldn't bring up Po immediately and just shrugged it off for a while and said, "I felt like I've known you for years. I don't know...but it feels like I've known you already."

Li chuckled at this and said, "Maybe in another life. I kinda do have that face, you know."

Musaki nodded at this and said, "Same thing happens to me. I think I'm gonna like it here and hopefully, know my ancestors well."

Roshi poured in some tea as he listens to Li and Musaki talking with each other and he knows that it'll be a matter of time before he tells Musaki that there's gonna be a possible bloodline between him, Li Shan and a well-known kung fu panda master.

* * *

Who is the panda master referring to? You'll see!


	13. What Pandas Do

Musaki gets a crash course on what the pandas are like in the village...

* * *

Chapter 13: What Pandas Do

Not long afterwards, Summer walks around the panda village to continue looking around and with every step she takes, she became even more fascinated by the luscious looks of the place where everything was all green and has a peaceful atmosphere. She became a little curious as to how this became a secret village for pandas and soon enough, she found herself surrounded by a couple of little panda cubs coming towards her and she chuckled softly at this as the kids introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you three." Summer said, chuckling uneasily.

"How come your tummy's so bigger?" asked Shui-Shui.

Summer blinked her eyes at that question and she explained, "I'm carrying my baby in my tummy."

"You ate a baby?" asked another panda cub.

"No, no, no. I would never eat a baby. It just takes a mommy panda and a daddy panda to create a baby panda." Summer explained, just as delicate as she could.

That was enough for the kids to understand the long and short of it and she went on her way and just then, she was quickly stopped by someone holding a ribbon and she looks up and sees this panda doing some ribbon dancing of her own. Mesmerized and bewildered by her stage prescence, she seemed very interesting and amusing to watch and she had heard her saying some compliments about herself as if someone's actually talking to her.

"Okay..." Summer said, a little weirded out.

When she showcased her ribbon dancing talents, she was actually doing pretty good while the music begins playing right behind her and everyone's literally getting into it and she nodded her head to the beat and enjoyed herself throughout the whole thing. After that performance, everyone applauded to it and Summer clapped as well and not long afterwards, she saw a couple of pandas rolling down to the ground to get to where they want to be, which she saw as kinda odd to see.

"Why were you all tumbling?" asked Summer.

One panda sit himself up and answered, "That's the fastest way to get to the table quickly. It beats walking."

"Wouldn't you hurt yourself doing it?" asked Summer.

"Only if you don't know what you're doing." the panda replied.

Summer could never do tumbling...not even while she's pregnant and she knows that Musaki would flip if she were to do that. The ribbon dancer comes to Summer and asked, "How'd you like what I did?"

"I thought you did impressive. Probably the best thing I've seen so far." Summer replied.

"Thank you very much. I'm Mei Mei."

"Summer."

"So...what brings you to the panda village?" asked Mei Mei.

Summer clears her throat and said, "Our new friend Roshi wanted to show my boyfriend around this place where he can learn about his mother's side of the family. Roshi has told me that his mother's ancestors started their home here."

"That's fascinating! Pandas have made this place their home for thousands of years. One thing about this village; it's always secretive from others because we want it to be hidden in case danger strikes like what that peacock did several years ago." Mei Mei answered.

Summer blinked her eyes and once Mei Mei mentioned that peacock, she knew that she was talking about Shen and she couldn't imagine being in their position back then and said, "Must've been horrifying."

"It was. Li Shan that the event had affected his life and shook him to the core that he had lost his wife and son. He had lived with that guilt for 20 years...before he and his son were reunited again." Mei Mei answered.

"That's a touching reunion." Summer added.

"I hope you'll like it here." Mei Mei stated.

"I think I already have." Summer responded.

* * *

Next up, we'll see what happens next! An appearance from Crane and Mantis!


	14. Urgent Visit

And now...we get to check in on Crane and Mantis! Haven't seen much of them in a while, so here it is...

* * *

Chapter 14: Urgent Visit

Several of miles away, Crane flew around the outside skirts of the Valley of Peace with Mantis as his traveling companion to see if anything's okay there and after a couple of minutes of flying, Crane decided to make an extra use of his flight to Shanghai Secluded Valley to see Musaki and drop in for an unexpected visit, something that Mantis didn't expect to go along with. Mantis looked ahead and noticed that they're going on a different route and asked, "Since when is going to Shanghai Secluded Valley a part of the traveling format?"

"We haven't seen Musaki in months, so I think it would be interesting to surprise him for a while before we head back to the Valley of Peace. Plus, Shifu made that suggestion earlier before we left." Crane responded.

Mantis chirped in response to that and asked, "And where does that fit me in this?"

"I needed a travel companion, so..." Crane responded.

Mantis sighed in annoyance by this, but at the same time...it has been a minute since they've seen Musaki in a while so it wouldn't hurt to drop in for a visit to see how he's doing and said, "All right, Crane...whatever you say."

Shortly therafter, they could see a huge lush of green and several villages around and that does indicate that they've made it to Shanghai Secluded Valley and once they hit land, the first step is to find Musaki's place. They haven't visited the Secluded Valley in a little while since Musaki and the family moved out, so finding their new place will be looking for a needle in a haystack, but they would have to see some of the Bushido-Akio clan walking by the village somehow.

Crane walks around the village for a while and soon enough, him and Mantis were flooded with greetings from others walking past them. Mantis seemed a little uneasy about the random greetings and asked, "How come they know us?"

"In case you were wondering, we always visit here whenever we go on trips with Musaki and his family." Crane replied, very sternly.

"Oh...right. I thought they might've already known us as kung-fu warriors." Mantis added.

Crane sighed in exasperation over that answer and replied, "That too. But not in such a big point."

After several minutes, Mantis spotted Max walking past them and he quickly hopped off of Crane's head and headed straight for Max's forehead, crawled by until he reaches Max's nose and said, "Hey, kid...remember me?"

Max looks at Mantis in the eyes and was excited to see him and said, "Mantis! How'd you get here?"

"We came here to surprise Musaki." Mantis answered.

Before Max could even respond, he distinctively heard the term 'we' out of Mantis' mouth and asked, "We?"

"We."

Max turns around to see Crane walking behind him and he was super excited to see him and said, "Wow! How are you?"

"Pretty good." Crane replied, but then stopped and looked completely surprised at how much Max has grown a little bit; he's getting a little taller than when they last saw him and a little bit more older, if not more precocious, but he's still the same old innocent and energetic Max.

"Is it me or have you gotten taller?" asked Mantis.

"Oh...just a little. My dad says I'm getting a growth spurt and I'm keeping up with the rest of my siblings, but they made the joke that I'm too fast that they have to keep up with me. I don't know if that's considered a joke or something more different than what they meant to say." Max replied.

"Wow...you've really grown up a bit." Crane said, still stunned.

Max chuckled sheepishly and said, "Kinda."

"Have you gotten a new girlfriend yet?" asked Mantis, teasing him.

Max blushed at that response and he knows that he's way too fiercely loyal to his crush, Saori and wouldn't even think of replacing her with another girl that would capture his eye one day. Eventually he responded, "I already got one...and I miss her. I hope that when I visit the Jade Palace, I can see her again."

"Saori?" asked Crane.

"Who else?" asked Max.

Mantis then clears his throat and said, "Before we even yap about your love life, is Musaki here? We came to surprise him."

"Musaki and Summer had left already. They said that they were going to the Secret Panda Village to find more info on Musaki's ancestors from his mom's side." Max answered.

That completely stunned both Crane and Mantis the most after that answer and Mantis asked, "The Secret Panda Village? Where all of Po's kinda are at?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I'm a little curious as to how it became a secret." Max answered.

Crane and Mantis did ponder for a little bit as to how it's a secret and if it was, how did Musaki and Summer find a way to get there? Mantis said, "Looks to me we'll have to find it for ourselves."

"Also...Musaki and Summer's doctor said she needs to see them about the results of their baby." Max replied.

Suddenly, Crane had a little bit of an idea about how they'll give out the message and the one answer they got; bringing the doctor to the panda village in person so that they'll give out the news to both Summer and Musaki.

Minutes later, Crane picked up Summer's doctor and flew her to the Secret Panda Village and Mantis could see that this was the most weirdest idea he's ever thought up of and asked, "You couldn't think of a rickshaw?"

"It was either that or flew her there myself." Crane answered.

"I really do appreciate this. I just wish I wasn't afraid of heights though." the panda family doctor stated, hanging onto his talons.

"You could've told us before we lifted off." Mantis stated.

Several minutes went by as Crane flew and flew until he saw a huge array of pandas walking around and it confirms that they're in the Secret Panda Village already and Crane gently landed there, releasing the doctor on her feet and all three of them were in search for Musaki. What they didn't count on was a couple of the pandas looking on and of those pandas, one of them was Summer walking by.

Summer stopped and saw the doctor plus Crane and Mantis coming in and she said, "Hey, how'd you get here?"

"It's a long story. I have to see you and Musaki." the doctor stated.

A few more minutes later, Summer sees Musaki sitting by himself in front of Li Shan's house and as soon as Musaki turned around, he saw her, plus the doctor, Crane and Mantis...which was something that they he was not expecting and Musaki asked, "Hey, what you all doing here?"

"Well, Crane was kind enough to fly me here because I have the results of your baby." the doctor responded.

Knowing that it might be the gender of the baby, Musaki wanted to know more than anything, so he asked Crane and Mantis for some privacy so that they'll know the results and as they left, Mantis hopped up on Crane's tip of the straw hat, lent out his antennas to hear. Crane scowled at him and whispered, "Mantis! Don't eavesdrop!"

"Hey, I have to find out if I'm gonna have a nephew or niece!" Mantis whispered back.

Several minutes later

Summer and Musaki were overjoyed by the news that it's gonna be a boy and that the baby is healthy and strong and in good condition and they thanked the doctor for delivering the good news and before long, the doctor was faced with Mantis and Crane standing in front of them and Mantis noticed that he was caught and said, "I told Crane not to eavesdrop! Shame on you!"

"Me? You were the one that stuck your antennas out!" Crane argued.

Summer sighed at this and Musaki diffused the situation and said, "Well...I was gonna tell the family when we got back and also the rest of you guys in letter, but since you and Crane came by unexpectedly, Summer and I are gonna have a boy."

"I KNEW IT!" Mantis shouted.

"Not that we were expecting anything." Crane stated, chuckling.

Summer sighed at this and she said, "Just don't tell anyone at the Jade Palace yet. We want to tell them ourselves and tell Akashi last."

"That may be hard because Akashi will open his big mouth before you guys get a chance to." Mantis added.

Musaki knew that Akashi would know about it before anyone else would, so to keep it to themselves would be an arduous task to avoid Akashi's aura readings and said, "If only there was an easier way to shut off his aura temporarily."

"Teeny baby!" one little panda cub said, grabbing Mantis quickly to play with Po's Tigress doll.

"No, no! Not again! I'm not a teeny baby!" Mantis protested, as he gets mashed with the tigress action figure as if they're in love.

"Was that Po's Tigress action figure?" asked Musaki, looking puzzled.

"It's a long story." Crane answered.

* * *

Next up...the unprecedented news that will rock Musaki and Li Shan to the core...


	15. Musaki's Shocking Discovery

And now...here it is! The sudden realization that will shock Musaki and Li Shan...

* * *

Chapter 15: Musaki's Shocking Discovery

The next morning, Musaki was still feeling a huge glow after finding out him and Summer are expecting another boy to come into their world. Although they had hoped for a girl, they're happy that it turned out like it did...though they wished that they had waited until they got back home from the Secret Panda Village instead of having Crane and Mantis fly the doctor from Shanghai Secluded Valley to where Musaki and Summer were instead. But whatever the scenario, he couldn't be more happier than he is right now.

Summer was the only one awake and when she saw her man sleeping, she kneeled down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which woke Musaki up and he turns around and sees Summer above him and she giggled and said, "Hello, my sweet panda boo."

"I must be in heaven right now...because all I see is a beautiful angel smiling down on me." Musaki said, stroking her cheek.

"It's too bad I don't come with wings." Summer stated.

"Doesn't matter. I'd fly you anywhere anyway." Musaki responded, huskily.

Summer lets out a very sweet giggle and Musaki chuckled softly as they wrapped their arms around each other to lean in for a kiss, but then...the door opens and what they saw were several little panda cubs all staring at them and both Musaki and Summer froze as they saw them together and didn't know what to do and they all responded, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH..."

"Are you guys gonna kiss?" asked one baby panda cub.

"Were you guys kissing?" asked another panda cub, making kissing noises.

To amuse the kids, Musaki blinked a few times and said, "Summer and I were just...wrestling. We're just roughhousing around, right Summer?"

Summer was completely confused by what just transpired and Musaki stared at her, helping her to go along with it so that the kids wouldn't have to tell anyone what actually happened and one of the panda cubs asked, "Who's winning?"

"Summer. She's the winner." Musaki answered.

"You got beat by a girl?!" asked another panda cub, bursting out laughing.

Summer clears her throat and looked at the kids and asked, "Yes, he did get beaten...by a woman."

That answer was enough for the kids to leave and just make some kung-fu fighting noises, leaving the two to breath a fresh sigh of relief and Musaki said, "That was a close one."

"Yeah, I'll say." Summer agreed.

Musaki then looked at Summer in the eyes and said, "You know you're the champion, right?"

Summer lets out a smirk and a giggle as she replied, "Always...even when I'm pregnant with our new little boy."

It then turned into a sweet, tender moment for the two young parents as they're looking forward to having their second cub being born to the world one day and sharing stories about their family and look forward to them growing up. Musaki stated, "Even though it was an unexpected way to bring the news, I'm just glad we got a chance to know."

"Me too." Summer replied.

"I owe Crane and Monkey big though...and they owe me something too; they're gonna be in charge of diaper duty." Musaki added.

"How so?" asked Summer.

"Let's say whenever we visit the Jade Palace, I'll put Crane and Monkey on diaper duty." Musaki answered.

Just then, Roshi and Li Shan walked into the hut and saw the two talking together and Roshi chuckled softly and said, "You two remind me of when me and m wife were my age. We felt the exact same way when we expected our first cub. It was a very blissful moment for the both of us."

"I guess you heard about our little secret." Summer said, chuckling.

"Oh yes. Li Shan and I overheard it last night when we were walking up the stairs." Roshi answered.

Li Shan nodded and said, "Plus, I didn't know my son's friends were here. Wonder how they found the village?"

Musaki got stunned to hear that Li Shan knew Crane and Monkey already and asked, "You know them?"

"Yes, I was introduced to them by my son after he showed me around this Jade Palace. I gotta say...it looks phenomenal. Definitely different from where I live." Li Shan replied.

Still stuck on shock and surprise that Li Shan has been to the Jade Palace and what's racing through his mind is that somehow the answer 'Po' lit up like a paper lantern and asked, "This might sound a little strange to ask, but that wouldn't be Po, right?"

"Oh yes. He's my son." Li Shan replied.

That made both Summer's and Musaki's jaw drop that they're actually meeting Po's biological father for the first time and had no idea that he was still alive, although they weren't surprised at all that Po's been adopted by Mr. Ping for a long time. Summer asked, "Po's your actual son?"

"Yes. Even though the world knows him as Po, to me...he's still my little Lotus." Li Shan responded.

Summer and Musaki tried to collect themselves to prevent Li Shan from hearing them snicker at Po's original birth name, but they couldn't help themselves and laughed a little bit. Li Shan slowly turned his head to the side and asked, "Is that a problem?"

"It sounds like a girls' name." Summer said, still laughing.

Musaki could tell that Li Shan was pretty serious about that name and stopped laughing right away and said, "But if it suits you, it suits you."

"We didn't mean to laugh." Summer said, trying to make light of it.

"Nice save, sweetie." Musaki whispered.

Both Summer and Musaki then made the trek to Li Shan's room, which Li led them into with Roshi by his side with some very important ancestry paper that will ultimately shake both Musaki and Li Shan to the core. Li cleared almost everything in his room to make room and from the minute they stepped in the room, the first thing Musaki saw was a picture of Po when he was a baby, being held by his mother and he asked, "Is this Po? I mean...Lotus?"

"Yes. I had this done on his 100th day after his birth. The first thing he ate was the paper." Li Shan added.

Musaki chuckled at this and said, "Well, that part makes sense."

"He looks cute even then." Summer added.

Musaki looked at Summer for a second after making that comment and asked, "Are we talking about the same guy?"

"Yes." Summer responded.

Roshi examined the picture for a second and his eyes turned to the drawing of both Po and Li Shan after they found each other and he looked at the ancestry papers and knew that it would be the time to break the news to Musaki. He clears his throat and said, "All three of you look so much alike."

"Sometimes I get told that a lot. It's flattering, but it can be annoying at times." Musaki explains.

Musaki noticed that Roshi is holding an ancestry paper involving his mother's side and said, "What you got there?"

"I've done some research several months ago on my last visit here about your mother's ancestors. Every single panda in this village each confirms a bloodline of the Meng clan; from past and current generations." Roshi added.

Li Shan hears this for a second and wanted to get to the bottom of what he's talking about and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Li Shan, I've tested some parts of your ancestry and it turns out that your great-great-great-grandmother was married to Musaki's great-great-great-great grandfather on his mother's side. All of these facts confirm one thing...you and Musaki are related by blood." Roshi answered.

Musaki froze for a second as soon as he heard the news and Li Shan was standing in disbelief and said, "Really? Are you sure it's not wrong?"

"When have my research ever been wrong?" Roshi answered.

Musaki knew that he was never gonna question it and he said, "So...wait a minute. If Po is your son and you're his father, and your great-great-great grandmother was married to my mother's great-great-great grandfather, that would only mean that..."

"You, Li Shan and Po are cousins." Roshi answered.

And that's when the final nail in the coffin hit the news that Li Shan, Musaki and Po are cousins. Musaki knew that there was a strong connection between him and Po all those years that he knew him at age 13, but now as he flashes back to the memories he had, he sees it from a different perspective that all this time, his biggets hero as the Dragon Warrior is his cousin. It's something that's still hitting him heavily and just didn't know how to take the news.

"So...all this time, Po has been my cousin from my mother's side?" asked Musaki, nearly losing his voice.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN! I told you it'd be a huge turn of events! Musaki's hero and close friend is his cousin! The reaction comes on the next chapter!


	16. Still in Shock

And the aftermath of the surprising turn of events...

* * *

Chapter 16: Still in Shock

After that huge realization, Musaki was still in shock as to how Li Shan's ancestors got together with one of his mother's ancestors and ended up being married and how they're all tied to the bloodline and not only was he shocked that Li Shan is his cousin, but that Po is his cousin too. Musaki was exhaling sharply in shock and he said, "Roshi...are you sure it's right?"

"Very much so." Roshi replied.

Li Shan was deeply in shock over this and asked, "How is this possible?"

"I traced your ancestry roots back your father's side of the family and it was years ago that your great-great-great grandfather Zen Sho met Musaki's great-great-great grandmother Bao Min when they were teenagers and it blossomed into romance when they were in their 20's. They were both attracted to each other with their beauty, intelligence, selflessness and the occasional appetites. They got married when Bao was 22 and Zen was 25 and had kids of their own; 10 cubs in all." Roshi replied.

"10 cubs?" asked Summer.

"Yes. 4 of those 10 were quadruplets. Some of those 10 kids are deceased and had families of their own since then...including Li Shan's father and Bao-Yi's mother." Roshi replied.

"My grandma?" asked Musaki.

"Yes. And I have traced Li Shan's tree that spans from his father, grandfather, great-great grandfather and great-great-great grandfather and where it stands, Li's only offspring is Po and I've also traced Bao-Yi's tree which spans from mother, grandmother, great-grandmother, great-great grandmother and great-great-great grandmother. The offsprings she has are Okinawa, you and Zeke. Giving the offsprings, you're all related as cousins." Roshi explains.

A mixture of emotions went through Musaki all at once; shock, disbelief, surprise, stunned, happy, amazed and a little bit sorrowful because all this time, Musaki had been around his kung-fu cousin the whole time and never even realized it once. Li Shan's mind was ramping through so many things at one time that he couldn't even comprehend and said, "This is crazy. I just...I have no idea that we're related."

"I know. This is just gonna...I need to think about this." Musaki added.

Li Shan agreed with it and that news is still a huge blow to both of them as Li slowly sits down on the ground and Musaki walks out of the room without another word, completely paralyzed with shock and disbelief. But he's not concerned about the revelation...just how he'll break the news to Po, the Five, Shifu and all of his relatives for that realization.

Summer silently comes out of the room and saw her boyfriend, struggling to come to grips of all of this and she sat down next to him and puts her paw around him and asked, "You okay?"

"Okay? I feel like there's a million amount of bricks landing on my back after what just happened." Musaki answered.

"I understand you're upset about this surprise. I'm completely shocked as well." Summer stated.

"Who said I was upset? I always knew that Po and I had a connection somehow, but I never knew exactly what that was. But now that I think about it, I do look at Po as my brother a lot. He's like the closest thing to a big brother that I never thought I'd have." Musaki stated.

"Sounds to me like you're happy about it." Summer added.

"I'm not quite there yet. The news is just too soon to even accept it. Not that I don't, but I just need to think things through before I get to that step. So...no rush there." Musaki added.

Summer totally understood what he was saying and just left him alone to gather his thoughts, but not before taking another glance back at him to make sure he'll be okay and silently walks out. Musaki just looks at the panda village and sees so many pandas walking and running around and he began thinking that all of those are relatives from his mother's side. Having it confirmed from Roshi left Musaki with more questions than answers and it wasn't exactly the turnaround he was expecting to have.

But he knows that his ancestry journey is further from over. The one thing he wants to do before he goes forward is to tell this to Po...but it'll have to be told in person.

"I hope Po won't be too upset when I tell him the news." Musaki said, in a hopeful tone.

He knew that it'll be hard to spill the news and that it is just new to him, but Musaki would always tell Po everything and this realization is one of these things as he found some paper and wrote this down for Po and have it delivered to the Jade Palace, in the hopes that only Po can see and read it instead of the rest of the kung-fu warriors.

* * *

So how will Musaki break it to Po? You'll see!


	17. Urgent Letter

And we focus on the warriors...and they get a letter from Musaki, which has a very important letter for Po.

* * *

Chapter 17: Urgent Letter

At the Jade Palace

Po walks over to the barracks and into the kitchen to make some lunch for the Five and for himself, because although he's the new grandmaster at the Jade Palace, his role in cooking for the masters remains the same way because he has to feed them every chance he gets and he begins making some noodles for everyone and in case no one shows up for lunch, he'll eat the whole pot by himself. It didn't take long before the Five arrives at the lunch table plus Shifu too. Po chuckled softly and said, "Just in time, guys."

"After that immense training we've been put through today, we definitely need some food so we can keep going." Monkey commented.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that your role in cooking haven't changed in a bit." Crane added.

Po nods his head at that and said, "It still hasn't. I would've eaten the entire pot of noodles by myself if you guys weren't hungry."

"Don't do that." Shifu said, in a very exasperated tone.

Po went ahead and chopped some carrots, scallions, ginger, garlic and many different ingredients and then adds the noodles in to make it all come together as one. While he's cooking, Mantis asked, "So...have you heard from Musaki?"

"No, not since we got the letter from him." Viper answered.

Shifu turned to Crane and Mantis for a quick second, realizing where their whereabouts were yesterday and asked, "So...you two have been gone a long time yesterday. May I ask where you've been?"

Crane and Mantis knew that they were being questioned by their former grandmaster about where they actually went and they looked at each other with trepidation and Mantis said, "Well...Crane had to go across parts of China to see if there's any added danger that we should keep an eye out on."

"Is it?" asked Shifu, raising his eyebrow.

"Always with the raised brow." Mantis whispered.

Crane cleared his throat as he started to tell where they really were and he said, "The truth is, master...is that we were in..."

They suddenly got interrupted by Zeng coming in the kitchen and he said, "Sorry to interrupt your lunch, everyone...but we got another letter from Musaki."

Once Musaki's name was mentioned, Po immediately went over to him and got the letter before Zeng could even tell them where it was sent from and Po opened up the scroll and from the letter's standpoint, it sounded like Musaki really needed to talk to him about something.

"What does it say, Po?" asked Tigress.

Po had started reading the letter out loud and it sounded like it was something very urgent and important, which is a rarity for Musaki because normally he wouldn't talk to him about something majorly important that involves him, but this is the very first time that he's involved in something he himself would want to know.

 _Hey, Po_

 _I'm writing this letter to tell you something and I think it'll shake you to the core...I'm still shaken up by this news. I just need to tell you this in person. I'm at the Secret Panda Village, so if possible, can you please come over and bring in one member of the Five to break this news to? It's super important._

 _Musaki_

That puzzled Po to know that Musaki was at the Secret Panda Village, wondering what he's doing there, but his thoughts shifted over towards his birth father, wondering if he's okay. Po took a few deep breaths and said, "I think I have to see what Musaki wants to talk to me about."

"Does it have anything to do with your father?" asked Tigress.

"I'm not sure. He didn't say anything about him. I gotta head to the Panda Village to see what's going on." Po replied, setting down the letter.

"Uh, wait...Musaki said that he wants you to bring in one of us for the trek ahead." Viper added.

"Right. Monkey, can you come with me?" asked Po.

Monkey immediately accepted the opportunity and followed Po as they headed out of the door and afterwards, the rest of them stood there unsure of what's happening and Mantis said, "Better Monkey than us."

Shifu quickly turned his head over to Crane and Mantis and once Mantis blurted out his admission, Shifu then asked, "Was that where you two went?"

"Way to go, Mantis." Crane whispered.

* * *

Wonder what could be important? You'll find out next!


	18. Trekking to the Panda Village

And we finally seek Monkey and Po making their way to the Panda Village to see what's going on...BTW, sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Chapter 18: Trekking to the Panda Village

As soon as Po and Monkey left the Valley of Peace, a million and one things were rushing through Po's mind concerned not just Musaki, but also his birth father. Are either of them okay? Are they in any danger? Is something happening to the village itself? Maybe the burning question; is Summer having the baby now? So many things flowed through Po's mind that he didn't realize that he almost ran himself over that big rock that was right in front of him. Monkey hops up the rock and helps Po up as he said, "You should really look where you're going, Po."

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up, Monkey." Po said, rubbing his head.

Monkey could tell something's bothering Po and he asked, "You feeling okay? You seem kinda upset about something."

"No, Monkey. Why would I be upset? If I were, I'd be eating right now. I'm just a little worried about my dad." Po answered.

"Mr. Ping?" asked Monkey.

"No...my other dad. You know, the one I brought to the Jade Palace playing around with some awesome kung-fu artifacts." Po answered.

"Oh...right. Well, I'm sure he's doing okay." Monkey responded.

Po sighed at this and he hoped Monkey's right, but as of this point, he's more worried about Musaki and they kept going for the walk and Monkey followed behind him and he asked, "Do you know where it is?"

"I do, but...my dad says that the Panda Village is a secret. No one outside of it should know where it is. But...since you had been there after being sucked out of Kai's grasp, I could trust you to join in." Po replied.

"Hopefully, I'm welcome there." Monkey replied.

As the two best friends walk by, they were unaware that the other four were following them, trying to evade getting caught. Tigress hid in every single rock, tree, branch and other portions possible while Viper, Crane and Mantis followed suit. Mantis hopped on Tigress' shoulder and asked, "Why are we following them? Musaki said Po can bring one member of the Five."

"Yes, he did...but we're only following them in case they need us." Tigress whispered.

"How does any of this concern Musaki?" asked Viper.

"I'm concerned for him and Po." Tigress stated.

Crane had no idea why he had to come with them in the first place and he said, "You mean you're more concerned about Po."

"You know what I mean." Tigress said, holding back a snarl.

The walk to the Secret Panda Village took a couple of hours and Po and Monkey braved heat, mountains, bridges, cliffs and snow until they finally got there. Monkey looks up and didn't see a sign that lets him know they're here and Po said, "This is it."

"Yeah, but here's where?" asked Monkey.

Po then looks at the string and pulls it up and it takes both of them upwards until they reached this foggy area where there's a wooden entrance and as Monkey looks around, he could see the fog coming in and walked straight to the entrance and suddenly, the fog clears and they seek the village surrounded by green as well as pandas all around. Monkey widened his eyes as he saw the sight of it and said, "Wow..."

"I know, right?" asked Po.

"This is just amazing. Why would they keep this place a secret anyway?" asked Monkey.

Just then, Monkey got roped by a ribbon and got twirled around and landed straight into Mei Mei and she said, "Well...what do we have here?"

"Who are you?" asked Monkey.

"I am Mei Mei. Isn't she pretty? She's very beautiful." Mei Mei stated.

"Po! A little help here?" asked Monkey.

Po chuckled softly at this and he said, "I'm gonna enjoy the show first."

"Really, Po?!" asked Monkey, before he got twirled around.

Mei Mei twirled Monkey straight up around and around and even danced with him for a while and music begins playing. Monkey protested several times to stop, but Mei Mei was very persistent to dance with him and it drew a huge crowd, getting into the performance, but Monkey was not having any part of it.

For the grand finale, Mei Mei did a little twirly move and did a little waist bump with Monkey, threw him to the air and Mei Mei ended up doing her spin routine and caught Monkey right away and everyone cheered and clapped for that performance. Monkey immediately got off of her and went straight to Po and said, "You know, sometimes I always wonder why you trick me."

"I don't know...I guess Mei Mei couldn't keep her eyes off of you." Po said, with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Monkey said, in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I see that was an amazing performance."

Po and Monkey turned around to see Musaki and Li Shan coming in and Po immediately hugged Musaki first and said, "Hey, Saki! I'm so happy to see you!"

"You too, Po." Musaki replied.

"Hey, how come he gets a hug before your old man?" asked Li Shan, acting jealous in a playful manner.

Po knew he could never leave his old man out and hugged him as well and he laughed softly and said, "Good to see you, dad."

"I didn't know you were coming today." Li Shan replied.

"Well...I invited him over." Musaki explained.

Li Shan chuckled and released his son's grip and then Po turned to Monkey, brought him over and said, "You remember Monkey."

"Of course. How could I forget?" asked Li Shan, shaking Monkey's hand.

"Nice to see you again, sir." Monkey replied, chuckling and dusting himself off.

"Me and Li saw that performance from his place. I gotta say, you still have your way with the ladies." Musaki said, chuckling.

Monkey looked at Musaki in a deadpan expression and said, "We're getting way off the subject."

"So...I see you got my letter. I think we should all head to the house for a second because this is super surprising." Musaki answered.

Po and Monkey followed them until they went to Li Shan's place and they see Summer and Roshi sitting there, waiting for them and Summer immediately came over and embraced Po and Monkey as she was happy to see them and Monkey said, "How you doing?"

"Doing good. Still carrying my baby, though." Summer replied.

Po chuckled and rubbed her belly a little and said, "I bet this little one has been kicking."

"Not too hard, I hope." Summer replied.

Musaki nodded at this and Po asked, "So...what's going on? What did you want to tell me about?"

Musaki sighed heavily and knew that this news would not be easy to tell, especially in front of Monkey and Li Shan too and he said, "I think you need to sit down for this one."

Po slowly sat down on the floor and said, "Must be serious."

* * *

How serious can it be? Wait and see!


	19. Breaking the News to Po

And now...Musaki tells Po the big news along with some other sneaky guests...

* * *

Chapter 19: Breaking the News to Po

Musaki was still a little nervous about how this will go down and once he looked at Po directly in the eye, he knew that it's gonna be now or never and with Summer and Roshi sitting by and Li Shan sitting next to his son, it was just like a quiet, serious moment that will become a surprise for everyone listening. But before he got to that, Musaki quickly introduced Po and Monkey to Roshi before he got to the news. Po could tell that Musaki's getting a little apprehensive about what he has to say and Po said, "Tell me what's on your mind, Saki."

Musaki took a second to gather himself together to say what he has to say and the tightness of anxiety is seeping through to him and he's not sure how Po's reaction will be when he hears this and before he even got a chance to say something, there's a distant commotion coming from outside near the walls and Musaki could identify the ruckus from a mile away and went towards the wall and heard a familiar voice and a shadow figure coming in. With a sigh of annoyance, he excuses himself and he opens the door and finds the rest of the Five standing there, completely debating about being caught when in actuality, they are caught already.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Viper.

"Yes, this is it. Crane and I have told you this at least 14 kajillion times." Mantis replied.

"Everyone, we need to stay silent and vigilant. We don't want Po to catch us here because we'll lose the element of surprise." Tigress replied, in a hushed tone.

"Too late." Musaki replied.

Hearing Musaki's voice from behind her merely startled her and she struck to attack him, but Musaki beat her to the punch and flipped her down to the ground and once Tigress recognized Musaki, she looked up in total shock that he overheard them. Musaki looked at the other four and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Tigress told us to head over to the panda village and wanted to know what your big news was. She thought it might have something to do with Po." Viper answered.

"Hello." Po said, poking his head out.

Tigress looks up and sees Po coming by and she was surprised that he's not the least stunned about the news and she asked, "Are you all right? How bad did you take the news?"

"I didn't hear the news yet. I still don't know what it is." Po replied.

Musaki groaned in exasperation that Tigress, Crane, Viper and Mantis had to come over after Po and Monkey left and he said, "What part of 'bring one member of the Furious Five with Po' did anyone misunderstood?"

"We couldn't stand the thought of not knowing what's going on, so we had to come all the way over to find out what it was." Tigress answered.

"You mean, roped into it." Mantis stated.

Musaki shook his head in utter embarrassment that this happened unexpectedly and he figured that since everyone wanted to pry, he might as well let them all in and just brought him into the house and they first encountered Roshi as they greeted him. After everyone sat down, Musaki sighed heavily and said, "All right, now that you're all here...against everything that I had planned for, now's the time to explain this to you. Just this morning, Roshi brought me and Summer over to this panda village because my mom's ancestor's were born and raised here. He actually confirmed it by these genealogy records."

Roshi showed the Five and Po all the genealogy records that half of Musaki's mom's ancestors were born, raised and lived their most of their lives...which was something that astounded Po. Li Shan also nodded his head in agreement that most of those are true and Roshi said, "I've been tracking down the records of Musaki's mother's ancestry by birth records, death records and so on. The extent of this subject lies solely within the actual family history of how her ancestors led to her, which also led to Musaki."

"Very fascinating." Crane added.

"I didn't know Musaki's mom's ancestors lived here." Viper said, very surprised.

"Well, that's not the whole long and short of it." Summer stated.

Musaki nodded his head and then he looked directly at Po and he took a deep breath, looked at him in the eye and said, "I know that you've been like a brother to me all these years since I've lived in the Jade Palace, but just this morning...Roshi confirmed what I never expected to hear."

"What's that?" asked Po.

"Po...my great-great-great grandmother married your dad's great-great-great grandfather hundreds of years ago and as a result of that...Roshi told me that you, me and your dad are all cousins." Musaki answered.

For Po, it hit him like a ton of bricks and the rest of the Five were completely shocked to hear that Musaki and Po are cousins the entire time and never even knew. Tigress had her mouth opened longer and for the first time, she was completely speechless. No reaction, no fierceness, no stone faced stoic looks...just frozen in shock. As was Po, who was in disbelief, but total shock as well. Looking at his dad and Musaki...the fact that they're all cousins completely blindsided him deeply.

Li Shan sighed heavily and he knows that his son took that news the heaviest and just became speechless and no one really saw it coming at all. Roshi clears his throat to break the stunned silence and said, "As shocking as it is for everyone, it's the exact truth. With the family tree chart between the Bushido-Akio/Meng family as well as Li Shan's, there's a connection between the families. Even though you all found each other, you're still related by blood."

"Like distant blood?" asked Musaki.

"Distant blood." Roshi answered.

It literally hit home for everyone and once the answer came out, Musaki is slowly starting to accept this newfound news. Po is still a little stunned by all this, but he looked at Musaki and there's really no reason why he shouldn't accept him as a cousin anyways. Li Shan came towards both pandas and he said, "My son...and my new member of the family, I never really thought this would actually happen."

"Me neither, dad." Po replied.

Musaki is starting to embrace Li Shan and Po being a part of the family and he hugged both of them and he said, "I've always looked up to your son, Li Shan. I never really thought that the Dragon Warrior would be my cousin."

The Five were still shocked, but seeing them come together really shows the importance of family and with this new revelation, they're fully able to embrace it and Monkey was the first one to reach out and hug all three of them. Li Shan chuckled softly and said, "Hugs for everyone!"

The rest of the crew joined in for a group hug and they all embraced each other and for Musaki, nothing could make this moment even more better. After the hug, Summer held Musaki's hand and now it was time to bring in the other news and Musaki said to them, "Since you're all here, Summer and I are expecting a baby boy."

"I KNEW IT!"

A random voice came out and as they turned around, they saw a very energetic, yet nosey white wolf coming and Musaki lets out a very amused sigh and said, "Akashi..."

"Who's that guy?" asked Roshi.

"Family friend of ours...who doesn't keep his aura off from a distance." Musaki answered.

In spite of the spoiler, the Five expressed their congratulations to Summer and Musaki and they're all excited to see this baby when it comes out soon...now the next step is to tell the rest of the Bushido-Akio clan when they come back to Shanghai Secluded Valley.

* * *

I had to bring Akashi in as a cameo! This is for The Master of Stories! Hope ya like! Stay tuned to see how Musaki adapts into being part of Po's family!


	20. Fitting In With the Family

And Musaki gets to see his new family that's also Po's long-lost relatives!

* * *

Chapter 20: Fitting In with the Family

As Musaki takes the news in stride and is happy that Po's cool with all of this, Li Shan takes Musaki and Summer alongside Roshi, Po and the Five in tow to introduce the panda's new cousin that they never knew they had and as every panda looks upon Li, they all dropped what they did and follow them, which made both Tigress and Musaki a little bit weirded out by that. Musaki chuckled softly and asked, "Does that often happen?"

"Sometimes, but not frequently." Li Shan replied.

"It's almost as if there are a thousand eyes of Po staring at us." Tigress added.

Po clears his throat and seemed kinda confused by that remark and he turned to Tigress and said, "I don't quite know about that. I have two eyes."

Just as everyone surrounded Li and the gang, Musaki was a little unsure of how this will go down and Li Shan said, "Everyone, we have just found out today that Musaki is our cousin because my dad's great-great grandfather married his mom's great-great-great grandmother many years ago."

That literally surprised all of the pandas around the village and to hear this admission come out of Li Shan's mouth was really surprising for all of them and Roshi stepped in and said, "It's all true. The genealogy research never lie."

"Not only that, but me and my son related to him by blood. It took us all by surprise, but we have gained a family member we never knew we had!" Li Shan exclaimed.

Everyone immediately embraced him and even more so, the hugging panda comes over to Musaki to hug him tightly and Musaki was almost choking with asphyxiation over the squeezing hug and the hugging panda guffawed and said, "My cousin!"

"Yeah, it's a surprise to me too." Musaki said, choking.

He eventually released Musaki from his grip and gave him a playful punch to the arm and Musaki responded with a winced chuckle and said, "Strong hands, huh?"

"As a celebration of this strange yet amazing news, let's all celebrate with a feast!" Li Shan exclaimed.

Soon enough, they all cheered in exclamation and tumbled their way to the feast and that surprised Musaki the most and asked, "Did you guys just...?"

"Yep, we tumble!" Li Shan exclaimed, following them from behind.

Musaki chuckled in disbelief over this and figured that he would've preferred walking, but watching these pandas tumble does sound like fun and he took a deep breath and turned to his girlfriend and said, "Catch you later."

"You're actually gonna tumble?" asked Tigress.

"Well...it does look cool." Musaki replied, looking at them tumble.

"I'll tumble with you, Saki." Po said, smiling.

Just him and Po tumbling together made it feel like they're back in the good old days when they could do anything and everything together, though they've never done this before and with a very peppy smile, he said, "Let's do it!"

Both pandas began tumbling all across the grass, just laughing while the others watched in curiosity and Roshi joined in as well to follow them and the others were standing there, watching as they already made it to the table and Monkey said, "Well...it sure beats walking."

"I'm so jealous that I can't tumble. I don't want anything to happen to the baby, but I should've been right there with them." Summer added, pouting a little.

"Maybe when the kid gets born and gets a little older, he can tumble." Mantis pointed out.

Several minutes later, everyone joined in for the feast, eating anything and everything they first see; dumplings, noodles and other foods and as Musaki ate some of them, he was just amazed by all the tastes surrounding the food and said, "This is so much better than the noodle shop."

"We grow most of our foods fresh from the village." Li Shan answered.

"Really?" asked Musaki.

"Yes, really. We grow vegetables and fruits. Everything from carrots, apples, oranges, kiwis, garlic, onions, leeks.." Li Shan explained, before Musaki pauses him for a second.

"Did you saw kiwis?" asked Musaki.

"Oh yes. Kiwis galore." Li Shan replied.

"Kiwis are Musaki's favorite fruits." Crane added.

"They're not just a favorite fruit. They're the best fruits ever made and even existed! Living without it is like living in a world without kung-fu." Musaki pointed out, enthusiastically.

The Five and Po were completely welcomed there and most of the pandas are starting to get to know Musaki a little bit more and Mei Mei wanted to know about him a little bit and asked, "Can you tell us about yourself?"

"Me?" asked Musaki.

"Yes...now that you're related to us, what would we like to know about you?" asked Li Shan.

Musaki wasn't sure how to tell the others about himself, considering the long journey of his life he had been through, but Po gave him an encouraging nudge to tell and asked, "You guys really wanna know?"

"Yes. And please don't leave out any details." Roshi replied.

* * *

And he gets to tell his new family his full-on childhood story! Stay tuned!


	21. Hearing Their New Cousin's Story

Now that Musaki's a new part of Po's family, he gets to tell his new relatives about his childhood story!

* * *

Chapter 21: Hearing their New Cousin's Story

Musaki clears his throat as he begins to tell everyone in the panda village his story and they're all here to listen to it with the Five and Po included, even though they've heard the story before, but it will be interesting to see how the other pandas will hear it and he looks at everyone and explains all. He said, "When I was born, I was brought up by two amazing parents; Sakamoto and Bao-Yi. They refer to me as the light of their lives, their shining sunbeam. It was me and Zeke that were actually born that we were twins, but we became separated. Why we got separated at birth remains a mystery for some of us...but my parents dedicated their lives to raising me. My childhood in the first three years with them were very good, just really amazing."

Everyone was munching on their dumplings as they continued listening to the story about how fortunate Musaki had become during his parents' existence in his early years where he felt like he was lucky and from Summer's perspective, she could imagine her boyfriend as a baby cub, thinking to herself, 'He must've looked cute even then.'

"I really had it all and nothing could've been better. But...that one day when we were out on a family outing, I had lost everything that was precious to me. This one snow leopard...who shall remain nameless...I don't know what his problem was nor did I know the motive for what he did...had killed my parents. I had to watch helplessly as I saw them get slaughtered by him and I was so young, I had no clue what had happened. It just happened so fast. And after all that, they were gone. I was the only one alive and...I was all alone." Musaki explained, his voice cracking at the last part.

Li Shan blinked his eyes and just couldn't imagine what it would've been like to lose both parents, but losing someone in his life was something he knew all too well as he felt the same exact way when he lost his wife and almost lost Po years ago, so the pain and emotional loss is very real and it's relatable to him. To hear that Musaki lost his parents at the age of three, that's very much a serious tragedy to have witnessed or even occurred.

All of the pandas were completely blown away by what Musaki had to go through with the loss of his parents at three and they just felt sorrow for him. Musaki then continued on teling them his story and the orphanage parts were just as hard to tell, much less experiencing them.

"I spent half of my childhood at the Bao Gu Orphanage at the Valley of Peace for 10 years. I was the only panda there, so none of the orphans knew I even existed. So I've been picked on because of it and spent those years all by myself. That is until my guardians, Shakur and Brutus looked after me. They were like substitutes for my dad, though they're like super big and brawny. They always taught me life and how to become a well-rounded person and to grow up being amazing. They tuaght me everything from kung-fu, meditation, yoga and exercise. So most experiences at the orphanage wasn't all that bad and by 13, I was taken in at the Jade Palace. It became my home for 5 years where I was schooled into the arts of kung-fu with my favorite heroes by my side, including the biggest hero of them all." Musaki stated, looking at Po when he said the last part.

"Shifu's like the coolest hero of all. Like, super awesome legendary dude." Po said, being hyped.

"I was talking about you." Musaki replied, correcting his hero.

Then, the fact that Musaki talked about Po, referring to him as his hero literally spoke volumes of just how much Musaki has so much admiration for the Dragon Warrior and that it's still shown through and Po said, "You think so?"

"I know so. I've always looked up to you as the Dragon Warrior when I first heard about you that we're the same species. Youv'e always been my inspiration to get into kung-fu even more. Getting to know you in person, I look at you more as my big brother that I wished I grew up with. Those years at the Jade Palace shaped me into who I am today and it was because of you and the Five. So, I've been through many adventures and rescue missions with the Five and Po through those years and they've been completely crazy and amazing to experience. And during the time I spent at the Jade Palace, I started to find out about my family history that I never knew before; starting with my twin brother, then my uncle and cousins and later my grandparents. I had always wanted to know about my parents' family members, so before I was 16, I had to find out who I was from my dad's side and I'm about half Japanese because my father is of Japanese descent while my mom was of Chinese descent. Everyone in my dad's hometown knew him really well and they had nothing but good things to say about him and it's just really awesome to hear him being liked by everyone. Looking back at every experience I had, it was like going up and down the biggest emotional turnaround in the 18 years I've been through and now...I know everything happens for a reason and if I hadn't have gotten through those hardships, I don't know where my life would've been right now." Musaki added.

"Saki, you've gone from little panda kid to an awesome person. You're really growing up." Po added.

"No matter where I go and what I become, I'll always be your Lil' Saki." Musaki said, humbly.

"Here's to our new cousin and you're always welcome to our Panda Village." Li Shan said, smiling.

Everyone agreed and Li Shan came in to hug both Musaki and Po as Li sees them as brothers already and both pandas hugged back and they were gonna soak in this moment forever and Musaki said, "I could get used to this."

"So can I, Saki." Po agreed.

* * *

Stick around for more!


	22. Heart to Heart

And we have a very intimate moment (brotherly moment) between the two cousins...

* * *

Chapter 22: Heart to Heart

As the sun winds down, Musaki walks around the village and took a look at the view of the entrance, just gathering his thoughts about the whole experience he's been through, knowing that Po is his cousin now and it'll take a while for the news to sink in, but he has already accepted Po as part of the family anyway and that nothing will ever change that. What has changed was his perspective on their brotherhood over the past couple of years and how the transition became so imminent that it brought them closer than ever.

He's been calling Po his brother and his hero in the first 5 years in the Jade Palace and the last two and a half years at the Valley of Peace and if there's one constant; it's that they're like kindred spirits in the same species. Looking back from when he was 13, he's always considered him his hero the minute he first became the Dragon Warrior and wanted one opportunity to be like him and hopefully, meet him. What ended up happening is that it went from admiration to a personal friendship that lasted a long time and though he still admires Po, he's grown closer and closer into his big brother.

"Saki?"

Musaki turns around to see Po walking by and with a smile on his face, Po places his paw on his shoulder and said, "Hey, Po."

"Still mind-blown that I'm your cousin?" asked Po, a little bit amazed.

Musaki chuckled softly at that question and replied, "It's starting to sink in. I never really thought that you'd be related to my mom's side of the family."

"Me neither. That Roshi dude did his homework well. Between you, me, my dad and our ancestors, I think we have a common thread that speaks a lot about us. Like, we have the same body fat, same species, same awesomeness." Po added.

"And different appetites." Musaki added.

Po winces in disbelief on that remark and he said, "I don't know...last I remember, you seem to see a huge crate full of kiwis and you just ate every last one of them one day."

"Okay, in my defense...when they said one kiwi only, I didn't think nothing else of it and I just went into a kiwi frenzy. That was just one time...unlike the one time you ate all the free egg rolls in the one buffet place while we were out with my grandparents." Musaki stated, pointing at Po in the last part.

"Unlimited egg rolls. Who wouldn't turn that down?" asked Po.

"You." Musaki replied.

Both of them were laughing with each other and it was like they really are cousins and once the realization sunk in, both pandas were just really happy to even see each other and Po said, "We're really acting like family, aren't we?"

"You are family. And I'm just happy that you're a part of mine." Musaki replied.

Po nodded his head and he gave Musaki a little noogie and asked, "We've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

"Yeah, a whole lot. I just wanted to thank you." Musaki added.

"Thank me for what?" asked Po.

Musaki sighed happily and then turned to Po and replied, "Being the big brother I never knew I would end up having. I've always looked up to you when you became the Dragon Warrior and giving pandas like me a chance to be like you. And you became a lot more than my hero when you and the Five and Shifu took me in when I was 13 and I got to experience what a typical day in the life of a kung-fu master should be. And all of those shaped me into who I am. You're like my best friend, my mentor, my brother, my uncle and now...my official cousin. I'm really happy that I have someone like you in my life."

"Me too, Lil' Saki. Before you came, I had thought I was the only panda around and now...I have a bunch of relatives I never even knew I had and you. I'm really proud of you and how you turned out...to be the most awesomest person in the world." Po said, happily.

Musaki definitely felt happy to hear that come from Po and it solidified their amazing friendship and affirming their family blood. Both pandas hugged each other and Po held him tightly as Musaki embraced the hug.

"Let me get some of that!" one panda hugger came in, hugging the two.

Musaki chuckled softly at this and asked, "Does he always do this?"

"I've grown used to it." Po answered.

* * *

We've got a few chapters left! Enjoy!


	23. Return to Shanghai Secluded Valley

The end of a deeply personal journey for Musaki ends here, but is fully embracing the experience ten-fold!

* * *

Chapter 23: Back to Shanghai Secluded Valley

After several days at the Secret Panda Village, Musaki packed up his stuff and is eager to head back to Shanghai Secluded Valley and tell his relatives about everything that had happened on the trip, as well as tend to Summer during her pregnancy and are anxiously awaiting for the birth of the baby. Summer became cool about it while Musaki still had to make sure she was properly cared for and to Summer's amusement, she kept herself together and she said, "Try not to freak out like you did when we had Sakamoto."

"What? Me, nervous again? I've learned my lesson. This time, I'm gonna be chill and relaxed." Musaki answered.

"Then...why are you packing my bras in your bag?" asked Summer.

Musaki looked down and realized he was holding onto one of Summer's bras and stuffed them in his bag by accident and he lets out a sheepish chuckle and took some out of there and gave them back to her and said, "My mistake. I promise I'll be much coordinated when we get married soon."

"Let's hope so." Summer answered.

After they packed everything, they see Li Shan coming in and he said, "Wished you guys can stay longer."

"Us too. This place is just really amazing." Summer added, sighing happily.

"And I'm really glad we got to know more about our ancestry. I never thought that we'd end up finding each other the way we did." Musaki said, smiling.

Li Shan nodded in response and knowing that this whole experience brought them together in ways they never expected and he's accepting Musaki as his cousin and said, "In the short time I've gotten to know you well and got to know your family history, we have a few things in common. One of which we're related to my son."

"Your son is really awesome. He's been my hero for a long time and also the best friend I've ever had." Musaki added.

It made Li Shan's heart light up when he heard Musaki speak highly of Po and he said, "He's amazing and I'm so proud of him."

Roshi entered into the room and he said, "Morning, everyone. You all ready for the journey back?"

"A little bit." Musaki replied.

All of the pandas walked out of the room and headed straight to the village with their bags in tow and as they walked by, the other pandas were just walking by and standing by Musaki and Summer as they depart soon and the entire village have become so attached to their new cousin very quickly and one of the pandas said, "I wish you could stay forever."

"Wish we could, but we have a home to get back to. We'll drop in for a visit though." Musaki added.

"And this time, you'll meet our family." Summer responded.

Li Shan chuckled and said, "They're welcome here...as long as they keep our village a secret, of course."

"Your secret is safe with us." Musaki stated, smiling.

Both pandas embraced each other with a hug and soon everyone piled in to hug Musaki and most wanted to hug Summer, but are very careful because she is pregnant and after that, Musaki promised that they'll keep in touch by letter to see what they're up to, but before they left, Li Shan gathered all of the pandas together to draw a picture of everyone all together for them to take home with them.

As soon as the picture was finished, they gave it to Musaki as a keepsake of their journey and he puts it on his knapsack and hugged just about everyone before taking off. Everyone waved their farewells and are looking forward to their next visit. The minute they left, Musaki felt a huge amount of gratitude for coming on this trip and Summer could see the beam in his face and she asked, "You okay?"

"I'm better than okay. I've gotten to know my mom's ancestors a lot and met some that are in my mom's side and I felt like I've gained so much knowledge and got to know more about both my parents' ancestors. But...the fact that my mom's side had to fight for panda equality is huge. I never thought that my mom's ancestors would be so cool." Musaki said, completely blown away.

"Oh, they were. And they're very inspiring too." Roshi said, chuckling.

Back at Shanghai Secluded Valley

Samurai ran all across the village, searching through bushes and trees to find Noah, Luke and Sakamoto because they're playing a little hide and seek and he quickly went all over the yards to find them and wherever he thinks they are, he'll strike. Those three are really good at hide and seek because they keep evading Samurai's tracks and made it very hard for him to look ahead, but Samurai kept remained persistent.

"I wonder where they are. Did they disappear? Did they turn invisible? I have no idea where they could be." Samurai said, very playfully.

He then turns around and jumps to the tree to find them, but they were still evasive. That is until Samurai looks up and sees one of the three waving at him and he said, "How'd you guys get so good?"

"You." Luke answered.

"Me?" asked Samurai, a little surprised.

"Yeah." Luke replied, giggling.

Just then, in enters Max, Tsunami, Phoenix and Akashi coming by and Phoenix said, "Hey, look at who dropped in to visit."

"Hey, Akashi. What brings you by?" asked Samurai.

"Wondering if I can play hide and seek with the kids, seeing as I'm better at seeking than hiding." Akashi answered.

Phoenix snickered after that offer and asked, "Nah, all you do is cheat."

"I don't cheat. I just read my aura on where they could be." Akashi answered.

"Which is still cheating." Samurai para-phrased.

Akashi scoffs at them for a second and proceeded to play hide-and-seek, finding Sakamoto, Luke and Noah in a cinch and as he did so, he quickly found them as they got to their hiding spots quickly and all of the kids exclaimed, "No fair!"

"I found you three! What do I win?" asked Akashi.

"How about a welcome home surprise?"

They all turned around to see Musaki, Roshi and Summer coming in from behind and all three kids exclaimed 'mommy' and 'daddy' as they saw them and both parents came in and gave their cubs a big hug and everyone was surprised and happy to see them again, as well as Roshi. Afterwards, everyone was asking how was the trip and Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Easy, guys...give us a second to settle in and we'll tell you everything."

20 minutes later

Musaki and Summer were outside with the rest of the family as they explained everything that had happened as they visited the panda village and even break some insane news about what they found out about Po. Once they heard that Po is their cousin, all jaws were dropped the biggest and Samurai was shocked hear it and asked, "Serious?"

"Yep! Turns out my mom's great-great-great grandmother married Po's dad's great-great-great grandfather hundreds of years ago and it traces towards Po's birth father and Po as well, so both of them are our cousins. It's crazy, but it's amazing. I couldn't imagine anyone else but Po be part of our family we never even knew." Musaki answered.

"This is just amazing." Mako answered.

"So...how did you feel after finding out about your mom's ancestry?" asked Reiko.

Musaki exhaled sharply in response and he said, "It's just amazing. I've always wanted to know more about my parents' ancestors, but it turns out that I've got more than what I had asked for and I'm really grateful for the opportunity to do this."

"We're glad that you had this experience." Mako added.

"Also...a little bit of a bonus news; Summer and I are gonna have another baby boy." Musaki stated.

Everyone was excited and cheered for the both of them as their second born baby will be another boy soon and for Musaki, two major events that made a huge impact on him; having a new baby and finding out more about his ancestors and both of those are huge accomplishments and monuments in his life that he'll always remember and cherish.

* * *

next up, the birth of a new cub!


	24. The Baby's Here!

And we meet the new addition to Musaki's growing family!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Baby is Here!

Several months later

"Come on, Summer! You can do this!" the nurse exclaimed.

Summer tried her best to keep pushing, but the pain became so overbearing that she might not be able to make it through this, but she had her Musaki by her side through it all, encouraging her to keep pushing through this birth and those were enough to keep her going and she took a deep breath and kept on pushing forward with it and she kept pushing harder and harder and every waking moment, she's in full on agony, but it's a determined agony to get this baby out.

"Come on, Sum! You got this! I believe in you! Push it with all your might!" Musaki exclaimed.

Summer kept screaming in pain as she tried to push the baby out of her and with one big push, the nurse exclaims, "I can see the head!"

Another push and they hear the baby cry out loud and the nurse got the baby out quickly and from the minute they heard the baby for the first time, both Summer and Musaki were overwhelmed with so much joy and emotion when they saw him come out. As soon as the nure brought him to them, Summer just couldn't help but hold him closely and Musaki looked at him for the first time and marveled at the sight of what they brought into the world.

"Our little boy..." Summer said, in happy tears.

"You did it, Summer. I'm so proud of you." Musaki said, voice breaking.

Summer held onto Musaki's hand and showed him a warmth of generosity and gratitude that he stuck by her side through the painful moments and are now basking in the joyous occasion of their second son together and they kissed each other as the wait for the baby to come to them.

Several minutes later

Summer is sitting up, holding their newborn baby in her arms with Musaki sitting beside the two with each passing innocent glances and soon enough, they heard a knock on the door and the door opens and in pops out Mako and asked, "You in the mood for visitors?"

"Yeah, come on in everyone." Summer said, smiling.

Before long, Mako, Reiko and the rest of the kids came over to see the baby for the first time and everyone lets out a collective, "Awww..."

"Aw, he's so cute." Luna said, smiling.

Musaki was now holding the baby, waving at the little one's paw to say hey to everyone and Samurai said, "This little guy is so adorable."

"He looks like you, Saki." Reiko added.

"And his mother too." Tsunami responded.

Musaki nodded at this resemblance between the two and it's just such a beautiful moment to take in that the baby is born now and as an added bonus; in comes the Five, Po and Shifu coming in to meet the little one for the first time, which surprised Musaki the most, seeing as if they didn't expect them to come by and he's just happy to see them show up. Musaki chuckled and said, "You guys came."

"We wouldn't miss this for anything in the world." Shifu said, happily.

"Yeah, given that Crane and Mantis blabbed the news before we all found out." Viper said, looking at Crane and Mantis at that last comment.

"Hey, don't blame us." Mantis replied, in defense.

All of the kung-fu masters gathered around to look at the baby for the first time and Po just marveled at that little cub's face as he looks at him and just cooed. Musaki gave the baby to Po to hold him and the baby felt very comfortable in Po's arms and fell asleep. Musaki looked at this and said, "A few minutes old and he feels safe in your arms."

"Maybe it's the panda effect." Po stated.

Tigress wanted to see if she can hold him for a second and the minute she held him, the baby started crying immediately and that was the last thing she wanted to hear is a baby cry and she gave him back to Po, in which the baby stopped crying quickly. Tigress was shocked to know that the baby stopped crying when he's in Po's arms, so she held the baby again and the baby resumed crying again and brought him back to Po and it stopped right away.

"I guess this proves it that our kid likes Uncle Po better." Summer responded.

"Looks like Po's found something he's better at than you." Monkey said, chuckling.

"Are you gonna name your new baby cub?" asked Max.

"Well...we will name him after he reaches his 100th day of birth. Because baby panda cubs are born, they have to wait 100 days until they pick out a name." Musaki replied.

"100 days? Why wait 100 days?" asked Tigress.

"It's a panda thing." Po answered.

Everyone gathered around to meet the new baby and this moment is just so joyous that it deserved to be shared and the fact that the kung-fu masters are there for this moment made it all the more special for him and he's looking forward to introducing the little newborn to Musaki's new relatives at a special family reunion for the very first time.

* * *

Final chapter...coming up next!


	25. Family Reunion

And now the new baby meet his new relatives for the first time!

* * *

Chapter 25: Family Reunion

100 days later

Musaki, Summer and the entire family are taking a dragon ride to the Secret Panda Village to celebrate their son's 100th day of birth because they're finally gonna name their second-born son and this is an essential personal day for the entire family because the Bushido-Akio clan and the Meng family are joining together to celebrate this once in a lifetime moment because the panda relatives from the village get together and they'll meet their relatives for the first time.

Of course, no one's more excited than Musaki who's completely happy to celebrate this occasion and couldn't contain his excitement and Summer felt the same exact way, only she gets to keep it on a low key level and she said, "This is gonna be a very special day for us."

"I know. It's like having a birthday, but in just 100 days after birth." Musaki agreed.

"I'm always curious as to why pandas always wait 100 days until the birth of their cub." Max added.

"It's tradition for pandas. Most parents name their baby after birth immediately, but pandas wait 100 days until they name their cub. It may sound odd to some, but it's how it works." Musaki answered.

"I wouldn't wait 100 days. I'd wait like 5 minutes." Bakari added.

"5 minutes?" asked Max.

"Yep. If I had a son, I'd name him after he's born and his name would be Roscoe." Bakari answered.

Musaki and Summer looked at Bakari after hearing Bakari's name suggestion for his own son and were bewildered by it and Summer asked, "Why Roscoe?"

"It just suits me well." Bakari replied.

"Well, what if your future wife might ask for a different name?" asked Musaki.

Bakari thought about it for a while and turned to the pandas and said, "I'm sticking with Roscoe."

The newborn baby just fell asleep on Musaki's arms and he looked down at his cub with a soft chuckle and loves the sight of him sleeping and said, "Our first dragon ride with our son and he's not crying."

"Yes, that's the best thing. He's been so well behaved on our trips lately." Summer agreed.

"How's life with the baby treating you two?" asked Mako.

Summer sighed in response to that and replied, "Rewarding, joyful, tiring...almost chaotic. Daily life since our baby was born, but we go through with it well."

"Yep. This little guy always keeps us up at night sometimes." Musaki added.

"Who you kidding, with the baby screaming in the middle of the night while we're asleep?" asked Sage, scowling.

Hearing Sage's remarks definitely hits a point as to why they couldn't trust him to babysit the little cub and Summer said, "That's why we don't give you any babysitting jobs because you're not responsible enough."

"I don't do babies." Sage added.

In spite of Sage's attitude, it did very little to dampen this happy occasion that they're looking forward to and before long, they're already on the top of the Panda Village completely visible where those pandas were walking around and they lowered the dragons down to the ground and hit to the bottom where it became snowy underneath. Just then, Musaki, Summer, Roshi, Mako and Reiko walked across the entrance and Musaki yanked on the rope as the little basket took them all the way up to the entrance.

As soon as they got there, Mako and Reiko could see a little bit of fog around and followed Musaki and Summer to the entrance and slowly but surely, the fog faded into a clear view and what met their eyes was a lushful green paradise for pandas. Mako and Reiko have never seen anything like this before and they couldn't even say a word...all they could do is just take in all the scenery of the village.

"Wow...this is amazing." Mako said, amazed.

"I could see ourselves retiring here one day." Reiko added.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Mako responded, with a little reassurance.

Before long, they saw Li Shan coming in and immediately Summer and Musaki rushed right over to say hello to him and Li couldn't resist coming in for a hug and he said, "Good to see you again!"

"You as well. And this is our latest addition to the family." Musaki said, showing Li Shan the new baby.

As soon as Li Shan looked at the baby for the first time, he fell in love with the cub almost immediately and said, "He's so adorable. He reminds me of Lotus when he was first born."

"That we know already. He's getting a little bit older, but he's still a newborn." Musaki replied.

Soon enough, Li Shan saw Mako and Reiko coming in for the first time alongside the rest of the Bushido-Akio family and the Meng family and that was a huge sight to see all pandas plus a couple of other species coming in as one big family and that literally struck him the most and asked, "Are those...?"

"Yep. Those are all my relatives; one from my dad's side of the family and another from my mom's side too." Musaki said, showing Li Shan the family.

Li Shan couldn't believe his eyes as they all came to the Panda Village one by one and he walked towards them and he said, "Welcome."

"You must be Li Shan. I'm Mako and this is my wife, Reiko. These are all our kids, some born and some adopted; as well as my parents and my brother's wife's family as well." Mako said, introducing them all.

Bao-Yi's parents and family members walked towards Li Shan and one of the relatives recognized Li and he said, "Li Shan...you look so much different without your straw hat."

Li Shan chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, I've decided to be more fully clothed."

"It's been a long time, cousin." another one of Musaki's mom's relatives replied.

"A very long time." Li Shan answered.

Just then, Max yanked at Li's coat and that shifted Li's attention and Max asked, "Are you really Po's actual dad?"

Li Shan was surprised to hear that Max asked him that if he was Po's actual dad and giving the fact that he's the birth father of the Dragon Warrior, he lets out a modest chuckle and said, "Yes, I am."

"Wow..." Max said, in amazement.

"That is so awesome!" Tsnuami exclaimed.

Samurai went over to Li Shan and he was just genuinely happy to hear this and said, "I'm so happy to meet you, man!"

"Easy, Sammy." Luna said, chuckling.

Just then, all the other pandas walked around and saw what's going on around here and got to meet the family for the first time ever and they were surprised by the multitude of people coming by and Li Shan asked, "So...what's the occasion?"

"Mainly because we wanted to meet our new baby to you guys and also celebrate his 100th day of birth where we get to name him. What better way to do it than here where he meets our new family?" asked Musaki.

Li Shan chuckled at this and he said, "What the heck? That's a good idea!"

Minutes went by and everyone gathered around for this amazing event and for Li Shan and family to be involved and be a part of it made it all the more special, but what really hits the high mark is an unexpected visit from the Dragon Warrior himself right as Musaki walks forward to name his new baby and he was unaware that Po's there and he holds his son right beside Summer and Oak Sung and he said, "We've waited 100 days for this and this is an amazingly joyous occasion for all of us. Summer and I have decided on a name that would suit him well. The name we've given is..."

Musaki paused for a second as he looks at the entire crowd as well as a surprise appearance from Po, which made it all the more meaningful for him and he turned back to his son and said, "His name is Kageichi Po Bushido-Akio Meng."

Po was awestruck to hear that he's naming his son after not only his friend/brother, but attach it to him as well and everyone was blown away by that name and Po was filled with so much humility and honor to be a part of this moment.

Everyone just bowed to him in all full glory and Musaki knew that this baby's future is definitely set for life and to be able to celebrate it with his new added family just put him in perspective and it was the best moment in his life and he'll keep it forever.

Soon afterwards, Musaki alongside Po, Li Shan, Mako, Reiko, Oak Sung, Summer, Roshi, Bao-Yi's parents and the rest of the family all gathered around together to take another family portrait where the entire family fits perfectly by drawing and once the drawing's completed, Musaki looked at his new son and said, "Welcome to the family, son."

"You're gonna fit in this family just fine." Mako said, laughing with Li Shan.

"I bet we will. More family reunions too." Li Shan responded.

* * *

The entire Bushido-Akio clan is growing! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! Stay tuned for the deleted scene!


	26. Deleted Scene

And here's the deleted scene as promised1

* * *

Deleted Scene: Still Got It

Under the cover of the moonlight, Musaki and Arizona looked at each other as they prepared themselves for a little sparring match, which they haven't done in a long time since they moved out of the Valley of Peace and into Shanghai Secluded Valley and they felt that it was a good time for them to rejuvenate those kung-fu skills they have taught themselves all these years ago and can still instill it.

"Think you still got the moves?" asked Arizona, cracking his neck.

Musaki cracked his knuckles and whipped his head around and replied, "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Spare me the jokes, Saki." Arizona shot back, in a serious tone.

Both of them got in a kung-fu stance and went ahead to spar as Arizona makes the first punch, but Musaki ducks and dodges every move from Arizona and he went in full-throttle with grabbing Arizona's paw and flipping him straight to the body, swinging his body around and pummeling into his and knocking him down. But Arizona was just getting started as he got himself up and knocked Musaki down to the ground, but amazingly...Musaki blocked the punch with just his paw.

Arizona was stunned to know that Musaki was still capable of blocking a punch, but this one block was just way out of what he usually does, even stronger. Musaki blinked his eyes and was surprised with his new form of blocking a punch and said, "Looks like I don't know my own strength."

"Impressive. Still gonna take you down though." Arizona responded, getting back on his stance.

"Bring it!" Musaki exclaimed.

Both ran towards each other and set out on an epic flip as the tackled each other and Musaki flipped, punched, kicked and grabbed Arizona straight towards the ground, then Arizona went ahead and smacked him straight in the shin, but Musaki deflected the smack instantly and grabbed ahold of Arizona's paws and tackled him straight to the ground and did a double kick to the face.

Arizona grunts with every attack blown his way, but he's undeterred by this and he just kept going as fast as he can to tackle him down by leaping up in the air and shoving him to the ground and essentially getting the upper hand, but Musaki wasn't gonna have it as he went ahead and did his super radical move; the Bushido-Akio Triple Smackdown...

He harnessed the power of a certain blue and white energy level as he surrounds himself around a deeper aura where he has the symbol of the Bushido-Akio birthmark on his forehead and his eyes changed from blue to silver orange and went ahead with the double big flip-out as he slammed Arizona down hard and made some rapid fire punches thrown out while Arizona tried to block out the punch, but even a powerful force Musaki summoned was no match for Arizona's fighting skills as it struck him straight the chest.

Arizona was knocked out from the count and Musaki slowly lets his powers fade away for a second and when Arizona got himself up, a little banged up, he grunts heavily and exhaled sharply and said, "I could never keep up with what you just did."

"You put up a good fight too." Musaki pointed out.

Arizona nodded his head at this and he came over to his friend/opponent and he has to give Musaki some credit for his amazing style of fighting and he said, "I've never came across this close to being beaten by you with powers like that."

"Anytime you want a rematch, I'm down for it. That is if I'm not too busy." Musaki stated.

"Same here. I'm always up for a rematch...only if our girlfriends and kids don't see it first." Arizona added.

"Yeah, too late boys."

Arizona and Musaki turned around and saw Summer and Sierra standing there, looking at them the whole time and Summer said, "Just couldn't abandon your kung-fu moves for a minute, could you?"

"Busted..." Arizona and Musaki said, in unison.

* * *

And that's officially a wrap! thanks for reading! Gonna take a hiatus from KFP fics for a while, but not fanfics entirely! So, there will will be more soon! Till then, AniUniverse out! *mic drop*


End file.
